Little Fairy
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Alto y Sheryl han estado casi un año juntos, sintiendo que son el uno para el otro, desean comenzar una nueva vida, llena de felicidad juntos.
1. Reencuentros, despedidas y felicidad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori. Sólo este fic me pertenece.

_**A/N: **_AU, cambié la relación de Grace y Sheryl. Grace quiere a Sheryl y desea protegerla, ya que la cuidó desde que tenía cuatro años, por ese motivo son cercanas.

_**Capítulo I: Reencuentro, Despedidas y Felicidad...**_

A pesar de sus ocupaciones, Alto y Sheryl llevan casi un año juntos, ya que siempre hallan tiempo para estar juntos, aunque últimamente, la gira que el Hada Galáctica y la Pequeña Reina están realizando, absorbe el tiempo de ella, mientras que él está ocupado en el SMS, realizando investigaciones acerca del planeta de los Vajra y la piedra conocida como Fold Quartz.

Alto esperaba con impaciencia que Sheryl le avise cuando sería su día libre, porque él estaba decidido, ese día iba a proponerle matrimonio. Luego de largas semanas de espera, el día llegó, el ex actor de kabuki estaba nervioso, realmente amaba a su princesa con todo su corazón y esperaba que ella aceptara. Faltaban apenas dos horas para que la fuera a buscar y los nervios se estaban apoderando de su mente _"No recuerdo haberme puesto tan nervioso la primera vez que piloteé el VF-25 de Gillian, sé que la amo y sé que ella me ama también, incluso con mayor intensidad de lo que yo creía... Esta noche, debe ser perfecta, Sheryl es excelente y se merece lo mejor..." _ a él no le importaba cuánto gastó en el anillo de compromiso o si el restaurante a la que la llevaba era muy costoso, lo único que importaba era que su amada fuera feliz.

Mientras tanto, Sheryl decidió sorprender a su amado "Hime" como Michael solía decirle por aquella obra Kabuki que él había hecho de niño. _"Alto y yo hemos estado esperando impacientemente este día, hace meses que no nos vemos, lo bueno fue que Grace decidió darme un respiro... aunque mañana nuevamente estará diciéndome mi agenda del día. Cuando se comportaba como mi tutora podía descansar más... Prepararle una cena especial a Alto será lo que haré, tomé clases de cocina, mejoré mi habilidad. Espero que le guste..." _ El Hada Galáctica tenía su modo de ser, y cuando ella organizaba las cosas a su modo, todo marchaba bien, así que para la hora de la cita terminó de cocinar la cena, así que decidió ir a arreglarse.

El piloto estaba frente al departamento de su amada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero ya no resistía más las ganas de verla, luego de cinco meses de gira y aunque el trabajo en la SMS era pesado, su mente seguía pensando en ella. Rápidamente, llegó al tercer piso y llamó a la puerta, esperando que su princesa abra, su mente decidió recordarle lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado, sentía que ella era su igual, más aún después de conocer su pasado, más porque decidió hacerla feliz, darle una vida que nunca tuvo, llena de amor, de felicidad... pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron al verla.

-Amor... estás hermosa!-exclamó con una sonrisa al verla, acto seguido, la abrazó fuerte y se saludaron con un cálido beso en los labios. –No sabes cuánto te extrañé...-contestaron al unísono.

Al pasar, Alto vio la mesa preparada con velas, champagne y la comida se veía deliciosa, sin lugar a dudas, Sheryl se había esmerado. –Espero que te guste... mi amor...-fue lo único que dijo la cantante al ver la cara de su novio.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, se ponían al corriente de su situación, ya que cinco meses es mucho tiempo...

-Cómo fue la gira Princesa?-comenzó Alto mientras probaba la cena de Sheryl. –Amor... esto está delicioso!-exclamó con una sonrisa.

El Hada Galáctica sólo sonreía, luego siguió –Bien, estuvo bien... pero, sin duda Grace sabe como agotar mis energías. En cada nave era el concierto, y tres días llenos de entrevistas. Estoy segura que ya me está anotando actividades para mañana. Pero supongo que eso pasa cuando tu tutora es tu manager...-

-Qué se sintió volver a ver Galaxy?-

-No sentí nada en especial, ya te lo dije, no tengo familia, ni amigos allí, Galaxy sólo me trae malos recuerdos... Mi hogar está aquí en Frontier, contigo...-ambos sonrieron, hacía tiempo que deseaban estar juntos, hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Luego de la cena, ambos siguieron hablando, de todo, de los descubrimientos que ha hecho la SMS con respecto al Fold Quartz y el planeta de los Vajra era apto para ser su nuevo hogar, después de las largas conversaciones, Alto se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló frente a ella, Sheryl se imaginaba lo que venía, pero decidió callar y dejar que él siguiera.

-Princesa... Sheryl, te amo con toda mi alma, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Te necesito a mi lado para darme fuerzas. Aceptarías ser mi esposa?-dijo mostrando el anillo.

Los ojos azules de la cantante comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, abrazó fuerte a su amado y le dijo al oído que sí. Luego, Alto puso el anillo en el dedo de su amada y sellaron su compromiso con un romántico beso. Ambos sabían que todo estaba bien, después de todo, Ranka salvó a Sheryl de su enfermedad y ahora estaba perfectamente sana, estarían juntos para siempre. Decidieron pasar la noche juntos.

Al día siguiente, el teléfono del piloto acompañado de los cálidos rayos del sol los despertó. Alto decidió preparar el desayuno y comieron juntos antes de irse. Mientras que como Sheryl lo había predicho, Grace la llenó de actividades para el día.

Sin importar las actividades que ambos tuvieran durante el día, siempre se encontraban en una plaza, cerca de la fuente que le gustaba tanto al Hada, siempre cenaban juntos y se despedían para descansar de su día.

Dos meses después, a Alto se le encargó una flota para seguir con las investigaciones en Galia Four, dicha misión duraría seis largos meses, él sabía que debía aceptar, además, el monto de dinero que le ofrecían por hacerla era muy bueno y si deseaba darle una vida de ensueño a su futura esposa, debía comenzar a ahorrar, partiría al día siguiente y decidió contarle a Sheryl la noticia, así que se dirigió a la plaza, pero no la encontró, sin darse por vencido, decidió ir a su departamento.

Una vez allí, subió las escaleras hasta el piso y al llegar a la puerta indicada la tocó, la espera que su amada le daba era bastante importante, llevaba más de cinco minutos esperando a que alguien abriera, hasta que la puerta reveló a Sheryl.

-Alto... no te esperaba...-dijo en tono débil, estaba pálida, eso preocupó al piloto, hacía mucho que no la veía así.

-Princesa... te sientes bien?- preguntó en tono preocupado, ella sólo asintió, luego comenzó a sentirse mareada, al punto de sentir fuertes náuseas, pronto, las náuseas se convirtieron en arcadas y llevándose una mano a su boca, corrió al baño para aliviar su malestar.

El ex actor estaba cada vez más preocupado, no era común en su amada el enfermar, pero no podía dejarla sola esa noche. Veinte minutos después, Sheryl salió aún más pálida que antes, lo que causó que Alto pregunte nuevamente –Amor... te sientes mal?-

-Me siento un poco mejor ahora...-contestó en un tono débil –Desde esta tarde que comencé a sentirme así... Grace preocupada por mí me llevó a la clínica para realizarme estudios y análisis. Sólo espero que no sea nada grave... intenté comer algo liviano pero no puedo. Incluso devolví un vaso de agua. No puedo comer ni beber nada... todo me cae mal...-

El piloto la abrazó y le dijo que esa noche él la cuidaría, que debía descansar, pero que mañana debía partir a una misión. Lo último provocó un llanto desconsolado por parte de Sheryl. En su mente, él sabía que ella no era así, ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa, pero como estaba enferma y débil por su mareo se lo atribuyó a eso.

Esa noche, ninguno pudo dormir, ya que el Hada Galáctica constantemente aliviaba su malestar. Alto no deseaba dejarla así, pero deseaba un buen futuro para ellos, así que, no podía rechazar esa misión aunque le doliera dejarla sola.

A la mañana, llegó la despedida, Sheryl estaba bien, "perfectamente bien" según ella, algo inusual si él repasaba su condición de anoche, ambos desayunaron juntos, durante el mismo, Alto vio algo aún más extraño, el apetito de su amada era mayor, no era común que ella comiera tanto, más aún luego de la descompostura de la noche anterior.

Después de haber desayunado, ambos se abrazaron, las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en los brillantes zafiros de Sheryl –No quiero que te vayas... pero... sé que volverás sano y salvo...-

-Cuando vuelva, comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos... ahora sé que estás conmigo esté donde esté...-luego de secar las lágrimas de Sheryl con su dedo, se despidieron con un cálido beso.

Sheryl volvió a encerrarse en su departamento luego de eso, no dejaba de llorar, de repente, comenzó a sentirse mareada, las náuseas eran fuertes y al igual que la noche anterior se encerró en el baño a aliviar su malestar. Cuando se sintió mejor, recibió una llamada de Grace O'Connor, su tutora y representante, avisando que iba en camino a su residencia.

Al llegar, la cantante se abrazó llorando a la mujer de cabello azul, quien la abrazó y la ayudó a calmarse. –Sheryl... escucha... debo decirte algo importante... tengo los resultados de tus análisis y... no sé como decírtelo...-dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.

-Sólo dilo Grace... necesito saber qué tengo... me he sentido más cansada de lo habitual, mareada, estoy comiendo de más...-antes de seguir, Grace la detuvo.

-No tienes nada grave, estás perfectamente sana, esos malestares son normales...-dijo con una sonrisa. –Estás embarazada Sheryl...vas a ser madre...-

El Hada Galáctica no podía creer lo dicho por su manager _"H-Hay un bebé creciendo dentro de mí...? La perfecta unión del amor que Alto y yo nos tenemos..." _ -Grace... hay una personita creciendo dentro de mí?-la mujer sólo sonrió y la abrazó.

-Felicidades Sheryl... esto cambiará tu vida para siempre... el destino te bendijo con un hermoso regalo... por eso, debemos cancelar algunas actividades... debo cuidarte más, no quiero que algo le pase al bebé...-la cantante estaba emocionada y feliz por la noticia, se abrazó a Grace y comenzó a llorar.

Ese sería el comienzo de su nueva vida, a la que Alto se uniría cuando vuelva de la misión.

_**A/N 2: **_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como disfruté el escribirlo. Dejen su opinión y críticas constructivas.


	2. Estaré a tu lado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl- Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori. Sólo este fic me pertenece.

**A/N: En este capítulo aparece Lilith Amagi, la mejor amiga de Sheryl cuando ella iba a Erato, quien sacrificó su vida para salvar al Hada de un ataque de los Vajra. **

_**Capítulo II: Estaré a tu lado...**_

Sheryl no podía aún no podía creer su hermosa realidad, estaba comprometida con el hombre de sus sueños, y ahora, el destino le daba una oportunidad para empezar una mejor vida con la llegada de un ángel que estaba creciendo dentro de ella.

No importaban las náuseas con las que se levantaba cada mañana y debía soportar en diferentes horas del día, desde que se enteró lo que las originaba, sentía que la vida le sonreía más que antes, incluso Grace la cuidaba más, cancelaba las extenuantes giras, entrevistas o algunos conciertos, ella siempre protegió a la niña que desde que la "adoptó" consideró suya.

Era un nuevo día, Sheryl despertó a las siete con cinco minutos, puesto que a las ocho tenía ensayo para un concierto de caridad que no deseaba cancelar, el escenario era parte importante de su vida, su trabajo y si pensaba cuidar de ella misma y de su pequeño en camino, debía generar ingresos para darse los gustos que deseara.

A las ocho se encontró en el teatro de Frontier, donde Ranka la esperaba, la Pequeña Reina abrazó al Hada Galáctica como usualmente lo hacía, luego se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado hacer este concierto conmigo, Sheryl-san...-la cantante sólo sonreía a su compañera, se sentía cansada, sin duda el bebé en camino agotaba sus energías, estaba pálida, puesto que no había podido desayunar mucho ya que tenía su estómago revuelto. –Sheryl-san... te encuentras bien?-preguntó en tono preocupado.

El Hada sólo negó con la cabeza, no deseaba que Ranka supiera aún su condición, no sabía cual sería la reacción de su amiga y antigua rival al enterarse de eso y de su compromiso con Alto. –Estoy bien... sólo que me siento algo cansada...-dijo levantándose de los escalones del escenario, pero al hacerlo sintió fuertes mareos por lo que Ranka debió sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo.

-Sheryl-san! Qué sucede? Qué tienes...?-su preocupación aumentó al ver a su compañera, antigua rival y amiga en ese estado.

-Estoy algo mareada... sólo es eso...-en ese momento, se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió a su camerino, allí tenía un baño para aliviar su malestar.

Grace al ver eso, sabía que su protegida debía entender que no podía ocultar su condición, mucho menos si sentía esos malestares propios del primer trimestre de embarazo. Así que, entró al camerino y golpeó la puerta del baño –Sheryl... te encuentras mejor?-luego de lavarse la cara, el Hada salió con una sonrisa.

-No puedo ocultarlo verdad Grace? Al menos debo ser honesta con Ranka-chan... si no fuera por ella, yo habría...-luego miró su aún plano abdomen y acariciándolo suavemente, sonrió –Sé que me apoyará... que nos apoyará...-dicho eso, se dirigió en las escaleras que daba al escenario, allí estaba la Pequeña Reina con una expresión preocupada dibujada en su rostro.

-Ranka-chan... hay algo que debo contarte... Alto no lo sabe aún, sólo lo sabemos Grace, tú y yo, pero cuando Alto Hime vuelva sé que estará tan feliz como yo...-

La Cenicienta se acercó al Hada, manteniendo su expresión preocupada hasta que vio la sonrisa de su compañera. –Qué sucede Sheryl-san...? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí...-ambas fueron al camerino que compartían y se sentaron cada una en una silla frente al espejo.

-Antes de partir a la misión que el SMS le encomendó, me propuso matrimonio y... acepté... luego de eso, pasó un tiempo... y... el destino decidió compensar todo lo malo que Alto y yo tuvimos que pasar... estoy embarazada.-al escuchar esa última oración, Ranka no sabía qué decir, ella sabía que Alto había elegido a Sheryl, de eso había pasado casi un año, sólo que no podía creer que su amiga estaba esperando una personita, fruto del amor que el piloto y ella se tenían.

Sheryl al no recibir respuesta, bajó la mirada, en ese momento no sabía que esperar, pero Ranka con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos la abrazó fuerte, haciéndole sentir al Hada que estaba igual de feliz que ella por la noticia –Felicidades Sheryl-san! Alto-kun y tú se lo merecen...-la cantante al escuchar esa frase y sentir ese cálido abrazo la hizo llorar de emoción nuevamente. Ambas estuvieron así por más de cinco minutos, sin dejar de llorar. Cuando se calmaron, cruzaron miradas y rieron.

-Es por eso que has estado cancelando actividades?-Sheryl asintió, aunque ella deseaba estar en el escenario como siempre, tenía como prioridad máxima el cuidado de su bebé, puesto que no quería lastimarlo de ninguna forma. Si bien, Ranka y ella hablaban del trabajo, su mente estaba pensando en su prometido, en cuánto lo extrañaba y deseaba sentirlo a su lado. Pero saber que Grace y la Pequeña Reina la apoyaban y le demostraban el cariño que le tenían la hacía sentir mejor.

Después de la larga conversación estaban ensayando "Lion" aunque los malestares del Hada dificultaban un poco esa tarea. Ambas deseaban que esa noche no aparecieran esas incomodidades, puesto que Sheryl no estaba lista para hacer pública su situación.

Luego del ensayo, Grace acompañó a Sheryl a almorzar, aunque ahora no era en Alto en quien pensaba si no en Lilith Amagi, su verdadera y única amiga antes de Ranka, si no hubiera sido por aquella cantante que conoció en Erato no sería la persona que es. –La extraño Grace...-dijo en voz baja.

-De quién hablas Sheryl?-preguntó confundida la manager, después de todo, desde que se enteró de su hermosa realidad, había estado melancólica por Alto.

-A ella... a Lilith... me encantaría tenerla a mi lado...-los ojos azules de la cantante, se llenaron de lágrimas al mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga, de la única que se sacrificó por salvarla. –La necesito a mi lado Grace.. al igual que me gustaría tener a mi mamá y a mi abuela... me siento sola... siento que estoy sola...-sin poder resistir comenzó a llorar y nuevamente su manager y tutora la abrazó.

-No estás sola Sheryl... yo estoy aquí para ti... al igual que Alto cuando regrese, y obviamente Ranka-san... sólo estás melancólica y sensible por el embarazo...-al abrazarse a Grace, el Hada comprendió que su representante tenía razón, ella no estaba sola, sólo debía pasar este momento de tristeza y sensibilidad para darse cuenta de su realidad.

**A/N 2: Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo. Espero su opinión, críticas constructivas son aceptadas.**


	3. Verdadera amistad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y el manga Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Sólo este fic es de mi propiedad.

**Muchísimas gracias a Komilia F. Jenius por sus reviews. **

_**Capítulo III: Verdadera amistad...**_

Luego de un exitoso concierto, Grace acompañó a Sheryl a su departamento para que descansara, ya que al día siguiente tenía su primer cita médica y su primera ecografía. Ella estaba ansiosa, deseaba ver cómo estaba su pequeño, aunque nuevamente, deseaba que su "Hime" estuviera con ella para acompañarla a ver a su hijo, en lugar de eso, su manager estaría a su lado. Mientras daban un tranquilo paseo en auto hasta llegar a su departamento, el Hada pensaba en lo paciente que la mujer de Galaxy se había vuelto con ella _"Esta última semana, Grace se comportó muy buena conmigo. Me cuida más, me obliga a descansar cuando no quiero... me acompaña a mis citas médicas... me apoya y trata de hacerme sentir que no estoy tan sola como a veces siento..." _ pero cuando el vehículo se detuvo, volvió a la realidad, había llegado a su "hogar".

Sheryl se dirigió directamente al baño, deseaba un buen baño caliente, además que no aguantaba las ganas de tirarse en su cama y dormir por horas, siguiendo su plan, así lo hizo, mientras que Grace se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes, donde ella pasaría la noche, puesto que no quería dejar sola a su protegida, la mujer siempre trató de cuidar y educar lo mejor que pudo a la cantante, haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, hacía que sintiera al Hada como una hija más que una empleada. Mientras estaba recostada en la cama, un recuerdo llegó a su mente...

**Flashback...**

**Después del primer día de Sheryl en Erato, la niña había vuelto triste, sus compañeras se burlaban de ella por ser huérfana, buscaban hacerla sentir menos con comentarios hirientes, todas menos Lilith Amagi. **

**-Grace... crees que soy diferente a las demás niñas...?-preguntó en tono triste la pequeña de siete años. **

**-No... por supuesto que no... por qué lo preguntas Pequeña?-terminó la mujer.**

**-Porque en la escuela... se burlaron de mí, Grace, porque no tengo a mis padres conmigo... decían que me recogiste de la calle...-con eso, los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas. –Yo no quiero escuchar esos comentarios... ayúdame...-se abrazó fuerte a su tutora y siguió desahogándose.**

**-Sheryl...-la manager sentía una puntada en su corazón con cada lágrima que la niña derramaba. –Debes ser fuerte, si demuestras que eso te lastima, más lo oirás, pero si ven que no te hace nada, buscarán a alguien más a quien hacerlo... todas te dicen eso?-preguntó mientras le correspondía el abrazo.**

**La pequeña negó con la cabeza –No... Lilith no... ella es muy buena conmigo... tiene dos años más que yo... pero... es la única que me ayuda y me hace sentir bien... me enseñó cómo respirar mejor así no me lastimo la garganta cuando canto... ella es mi amiga...-**

**-Me alegro que no estés sola, de verdad, y si Lilith es tu amiga, no todas te tratan así de mal... encuentra fuerzas en personas como ella, personas como...-pero Sheryl la interrumpió.**

**-Personas como tú Grace, tú eres como mi segunda mamá, siempre estás conmigo, siempre me cuidas, me enseñas cosas y me proteges... te quiero mucho...-dijo aumentando la presión de su abrazo. **

**-Siempre estaré para cuidarte, siempre estaré para ti, te quiero mucho yo también, es por eso que busco la forma que estés bien...-**

**Fin del Flashback...**

-Siempre la protegí y la eduqué como si fuera mi hija, después de todo, tenía cuatro cuando la encontré... Lilith también la cuidó... pero siete años después debió morir, la quería tanto que sacrificó su vida por ella...-luego de eso, se levantó de la cama y fue a ver al Hada, quien estaba profundamente dormida, verla así, tan tranquila a pesar de todo, hacía feliz a Grace, apagó la lámpara de la mesa de luz y se retiró a descansar nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente, eran las ocho cuando la manager fue a despertar a Sheryl, quien seguía profundamente dormida. Lentamente, se acercó a ella –Sheryl... Sheryl... levántate, debes ir a la clínica...-la chica aún se aferraba a las sábanas para no despertar

-Déjame dormir Grace, aún siento sueño...-fue lo único que contestó.

-No quieres ver a tu bebé? No deseas saber cómo está creciendo?-con eso, la cantante abrió los ojos de golpe, se levantó de la cama y fue a arreglarse para ir.

-Te esperaré en la sala... mientras, iré llamando para que traigan un vehículo...-terminó mientras se salía de la habitación.

Veinte minutos después, Sheryl estaba lista para ir, estaba ansiosa por saber cómo iba el desarrollo de su bendición –Ya podemos irnos Grace...-dijo en un tono alegre. La mujer de cabello azul asintió y ambas caminaron a la puerta de calle.

Camino a la clínica, el Hada no dejaba de acariciar con amor su panza, incluso había noches en que le hablaba a su pequeño, le contaba sobre su papá y que estaba de viaje en una misión, hasta le cantaba "Diamond Crevasse" en un tono bajo. Noches como esa, Grace notaba como su protegida había madurado, aunque se comportara como niña mimada, visiblemente se notaba el especial cariño que tenía por su bebé.

-Estoy segura que está bien... que ese hermoso regalo del cielo está creciendo sano y fuerte. Además, si desde ya le das todo el amor que se merece, más ganas tendrá él de crecer bien...-terminó con una sonrisa.

A esa frase, Sheryl sonrió –Tienes razón... lo amo con toda mi alma, por eso, cancelaremos todo lo que sea necesario... mi prioridad es su desarrollo. Cuando Alto regrese...-en ese momento comenzó a reír –No entenderá nada de mi cambio, se supone que estaré de seis o siete meses... creo que le dará un infarto... pero sé que lo amará con su corazón, al igual que yo...-

Una vez allí, el chequeo del Hada fue positivo, todo estaba bien, en general sus cuidados eran los necesarios, sólo faltaba lo más importante para ella, la ecografía.

Sheryl estaba con Grace en el consultorio esperando que el obstetra llegara –Crees que mi bebé esté bien?-preguntó en un tono serio.

La manager con su mejor sonrisa, apoyó su mano en el abdomen de la cantante y comenzó a acariciarlo –Estoy segura que sí. Lo estás cuidando con mucho cariño y amor. Verás que esta personita se está desarrollando bien...-antes que siguiera la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la profesional –Buenos días, señorita Nome, cómo está?-saludó cortésmente a su paciente.

-Bien... ansiosa, por saber cómo está mi bebé...-respondió el Hada con su mejor sonrisa.

Grace tomó asiento al lado de la camilla, donde la mujer pidió a Sheryl que se recostara, la cantante cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de su manager _"Espero que todo salga bien... quiero que esté bien, mi niño hermoso, mamá te ama muchísimo, haré todo lo necesario para protegerte, para cuidarnos, para que no debas sufrir todo lo que yo tuve que pasar..." _ era lo único que decía su mente, hablarle a su pequeño la tranquilizaba, la hacía sentir feliz y segura.

La ecógrafa puso el gel sobre el abdomen del Hada, a lo que ella sintió la frialdad al contacto de la sustancia y el aparato con su piel de porcelana. El monitor en pantalla mostraba a esa pequeña "célula" en formación –Al parecer todo está marchando bien... no se ven ningún tipo de dificultades o problemas...-escuchar eso tranquilizó al corazón de la cantante, estaba feliz de escuchar eso.

Eran las diez en punto cuando Grace y Sheryl salieron de la clínica, viendo que su protegida estaba mejor, la manager decidió llevarla a desayunar algo y luego al parque a caminar un poco. En el café donde pararon a desayunar no estaba tan lleno como los demás, pero de todos modos, ambas sabían que todos reconocerían al Hada Galáctica, sobre todo luego que se recuperara de su enfermedad y comenzara a trabajar en colaboración con Ranka.

Al entrar, las personas murmuraban el nombre de la chica, algunos gritaban que la amaban, otros que deseaban un autógrafo, todos parecían querer algo de ella, otros comenzaban a cantar "Northern Cross" o "Universal Bunny". Dichas reacciones no sorprendían a nadie, pero Sheryl se sentía acostumbrada y cómoda ante ellas, a lo que sólo reía, o hacía comentarios a su acompañante. El único inconveniente que veían era que los fans a la expectativa de todo lo que ella hacía, no iban a dejarla disfrutar de su desayuno en paz, por lo que ambas mujeres se retiraron del local.

-Algunas veces me gustaría volver a empezar mi carrera, cuando no era muy conocida mi vida era más fácil, pero... a cada lugar donde voy, las personas me reconocen, me piden autógrafos, fotos, que cante para ellos... no voy a poder ocultar mi condición por mucho tiempo de esta manera Grace...-decía la idol pop con respecto a lo sucedido.

-Eso dices ahora, porque antes deseabas que se hablara de ti, aparecer en revistas, programas de televisión, top charts en las radios...-contestó en su usual tono calmado la manager.

-Sí, pero... desde que me enteré de lo enferma que estaba... y luego al haberme curado... descubrí lo realmente importante en mi vida... y por el momento es ocuparme de mi cuidado, para así, proteger y cuidar a mi bebé... aunque... no canceles el evento de caridad de la próxima semana, esos son realmente importantes... si los cancelas, te mataré...-

-No te preocupes, el punto es hacer lo que creas necesario, lo que consideres como prioridad en tus actividades laborales, con tu status en el mundo del espectáculo, puedes darte el lujo de rechazar los proyectos que desees y concretar sólo aquellos que realmente desees hacer, los "realmente importantes" para ti.-

-Grace... tengo antojo de helado de chocolate con almendras, cereza y vainilla...-dijo mirando a su representante.

La mujer no evitó reír suavemente –Debo comenzar a acostumbrarme de ahora en adelante a tus antojos, si deseas un helado... y de ese tamaño, vamos a una heladería a darte el gusto...-Sheryl asintió con una sonrisa y ambas se dirigieron a una heladería.

Luego de comprar su helado de tres sabores con salsa de chocolate, frutos del bosque y caramelo como deseaba el Hada, caminaron por el parque, allí la cantante podía observar familias jugando, riendo, haciendo días de campo –Me hubiera gustado hacer esas cosas con papá, mamá y la abuela...-se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, pero aún así, Grace la escuchó y vio la expresión triste en el rostro de su protegida.

-Sé que te hubiera gustado vivir eso... pero aún puedes hacerlo...-terminó Grace acariciando el vientre de su niña –Con Alto y este pequeño en camino.-al darse cuenta de eso, Sheryl secó sus lágrimas y sonrió a su manager.

-Gracias Grace... siempre estás conmigo... me alegra que hayas sido tú la que me dio una vida. Te quiero mucho...-

-Yo también te quiero mucho Sheryl...-contestó la mujer en un tono cálido y con una sonrisa.

Otra situación que la cantante enfrentaba era ver a amigos reunidos, hablando, jugando, y no evitó pensar en Ranka-chan, pero más que nada en Lilith Amagi, quien realmente fue su verdadera amiga y durante esos siete años se enseñaron mutuamente el valor y el cariño que sólo la amistad podía dar. –Lilith... cumplí nuestro deseo... me convertí en una gran artista... pero nunca olvidaré que todo fue gracias a ti... no evitaré extrañarte, pero sé que cuando llegue el momento, volveremos a estar juntas...-


	4. Recuerdos del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Sólo este fic me pertenece.

_**Capítulo IV: Recuerdos del pasado...**_

Para no pensar tanto en su piloto, en Lilith o su familia, Sheryl obedeció el consejo de Grace y concretó sólo los proyectos que le parecían importantes, como ser conciertos de caridad, conciertos con la Pequeña Reina, con quien había pasado mucho tiempo estas últimas semanas.

Sheryl había iniciado el segundo mes de embarazo, estaba feliz, aunque cada vez que despertaba, se sentía sola. –Buenos días mi hermoso bebé... me alegro que ambos estemos bien el día de hoy...-dijo mientras acariciaba su pancita , se preparó el desayuno, el cual fue bastante grande considerando los malestares que la habían aquejado el mes pasado, luego de haberse "devorado" todo lo que había cocinado, se arregló para encontrarse en la plaza con Ranka.

Al llegar allí, la Cenicienta estaba esperándola, pero no notó su llegada por estar inmersa en sus pensamientos y llanto –Buenos días Ranka-chan...- al acercarse, Sheryl notó el dolor de su amiga –Qué sucede...?-la niña al ver a su amiga la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sheryl-san... Ai-kun está... él... está...-pero su propio llanto no dejó que terminara la frase, el Hada la abrazaba fuerte, demostrándole que no estaba sola, que ella estaba allí para ayudarla.

-Lo sé... es difícil perder a un amigo verdad? Sé lo que se siente estar sola y perder a tu mejor amigo...-en ese instante, su mente llamó nuevamente al recuerdo de Amagi, lo que causó que la cantante lagrimeara.

-D-De verdad, Sheryl-san? Tú también perdiste a un amigo de verdad alguna vez?-preguntó en tono de sorpresa.

La chica de cabello rosa con mechas rubias asintió –Se llamaba Lilith... Lilith Amagi... la conocí en la escuela de música Erato, en Galaxy... cuando tenía siete años... ella tenía nueve... fue la única que se interesó en conocerme, en ayudarme... fuimos amigas inseparables por siete años pero...-en ese instante, Sheryl comenzó a llorar, pero aún así, hizo el esfuerzo de terminar su relato –Un Vajra intentó atacarme y... Lilith...-por más que intentara, sentía que no podía seguir –Lilith... sacrificó su vida para... salvarme... protegerme... y... la extraño muchísimo...-al terminar, siguió llorando abrazada a Ranka, no podía contener esas lágrimas, era un llanto sentido, lleno de dolor y melancolía.

La Pequeña Reina abrazó a Sheryl e intentó calmarla, pero al ver que no podía, comprendió que su amiga necesitaba desahogarse, entonces sólo aumentó la intensidad de su abrazo. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una gran idea para animarla –Sheryl-san... no crees que Lilith sería un gran nombre para el bebé?-al escuchar eso, el Hada secó sus lágrimas y posó sus ojos en Ranka con una sonrisa.

-Tú también lo crees así, Ranka-chan? Yo también creo que ese sería un maravilloso nombre para mi bebé si es una niña... Lilith... aunque... también me gustaría honrar a la madre de Alto llamando al bebé Miyo...-acarició su vientre cálidamente, mientras pensaba en nombres para su pequeño.

-Eh... Sheryl-san, muchas gracias, por haberme contado lo de Lilith-san... estaba triste por lo ocurrido con Ai-kun pero... de verdad me hizo sentir mejor saber que estás aquí para mí si llegara a necesitarlo.-la Cenicienta abrazó fuerte a su amiga –Eres una gran amiga Sheryl-san... te pareces a Lilith en eso...-al escuchar la comparación, Sheryl comenzó a lagrimear, esta vez, de felicidad, se sentía bien sabiendo que no sólo cumplió la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amiga si no que pudo ocupar ese papel para alguien.

-Quieres tomar un helado, Ranka-chan?-preguntó con una sonrisa la cantante a su amiga con una sonrisa luego de romper el abrazo.

La Pequeña Reina asintió y ambas fueron a una heladería, desde que estaba en ese estado, Sheryl había tenido antojos por helado, aprovechando que el clima se prestaba para comer eso. Una vez allí, la primera en ordenar fue el Hada –Me gustaría un cono de tres bochas, por favor...-Ranka, al igual que Grace, no evitaba reír ante el apetito de la cantante, aunque ambas sabían que era lógico. Luego de ordenar, era el turno de la Cenicienta –Yo quiero... un cono de vainilla con caramelo.- Después de pagar sus helados, salieron y comenzaron a caminar por el centro, aprovechando que estaba vacío.

-Ranka-chan, dime, tú conociste a mi abuela, verdad? Mao Nome...-preguntó la cantante mientras caminaban.

-Sí... era muy buena conmigo, siempre decía que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su hija y su nieta, que sólo tenía una foto tuya de cuando eras bebé de meses... para mí también fue como una abuela, otra persona que conocía de cuando mi mamá trabajaba en el Laboratorio fue a Grace...-

-Sí, ella también me hablaba de mi abuela... ustedes parecen conocerla más que yo... aunque si lo pienso... no recuerdo mucho de mi madre o mi padre tampoco... sólo sé que desde que tenía cuatro años Grace me adoptó y se dedicó a cuidarme...-

-Por eso es que quiero poner especial cuidado en mi bebé... no quiero que tenga que pasar por lo que yo sufrí, nunca me alejaré de él o ella, siempre estaré para cuando me necesite. Seré como mi mamá fue conmigo e incluso como Grace es conmigo. Ella siempre está cuidándonos...-dijo mientras seguía saboreando su helado y apoyando una mano en su vientre. –Incluso comencé a cantarle y a hablarle...-en eso río suavemente –Muchas veces Grace se ríe cuando escucha lo que le digo y me dice que hago bien en hablarle y que cuando nazca será mi voz la que lo calme porque le será fácil reconocerla.-

-Debe sentirse maravilloso estar en tu lugar Sheryl-san... verte tan feliz, desde que lo supiste estás tan emocionada y alegre, aún cuando estabas realmente mareada y cansada...-decía Ranka algo emocionada.

-Lo es... es algo maravilloso... por eso, extraño a Alto... porque me gustaría estar con nosotros... pero sé que cuando vuelva estará tan emocionado como yo y no me dejará sola nunca... además, por ahora, me alegra saber que Grace y tú están a mi lado-

Después de la larga caminata y conversación de diversas experiencias con la Cenicienta, el Hada regresó a su departamento, feliz, algo cansada por la caminata y mucho más relajada al desahogarse y de haber compartido con alguien sus experiencias. Al entrar, buscó la jarra de limonada y se sirvió un vaso, el cual llenó de hielo por lo acalorada que se sentía, al hacerlo, se lo bebió de una sentada, después se sirvió otro y así hasta vaciar la jarra. Luego, se recostó en el sillón y agarró un libro que estaba en la mesa, era sobre los posibles cambios que sufriría en su estado, su representante se lo había regalado para saber qué esperar y qué molestias no eran usuales.

Una hora después, llegó Grace –Me alegra encontrarte aquí... qué deseas almorzar?-Sheryl vio a su manager y antes de responder, su estómago contestó por ella, haciéndole ver a la mujer de Galaxy que sería capaz de comerse a un Zentradi en su forma original. –Quiero comer carne de cerdo agridulce...-la manager asintió y sonrió.

-Si eso deseas, eso mismo te daré... Pasaste la mañana con Ranka-san?-

-Sí... le conté sobre Lilith... no crees que ese sería un hermoso nombre si es una niña?-preguntó la cantante con una sonrisa.

-Sería un nombre bellísimo... además que sería una bonita forma de recordar a tu amiga...-

-Si es niña así la llamaremos... Lilith... Saotome Lilith... Me gusta como suena eso...-

Esa mañana que pasó con Ranka había animado al Hada, sentía que le había hecho bien, feliz, más aún porque se animó a contarle a alguien su relación con Amagi, esa hermosa amistad que ambas tenían.

Esa tarde la había pasado en compañía de Grace, hablando sobre su agenda, sobre su bebé, algunas veces, Sheryl presentaba episodios de melancolía y llanto, ya que extrañaba a su amado "Hime", pero no volvió a llorar por Lilith.

Esa noche, la cantante fue a dormir temprano, sentía cansancio, además que mañana debía dar una entrevista, pero antes de quedarse dormida, un recuerdo llegó a su mente...

**Flashback...**

**Sheryl, de catorce años, estaba caminando por las calles de Galaxy en compañía de Lilith, quien tenía dieciséis, ambas habían salido del instituto y Nome había avisado de su salida a Grace para que la manager no se preocupara. **

**-Sheryl... dime, cuándo ves las estrellas fugaces... pides deseos?-**

**-Sí... pero no siento que se me cumplan Lilith. Por eso, no creo que sea cierto que lo que le pides a las estrellas se cumple... por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-Porque... antes de que llegaras a Erato, me sentía sola y al ver una estrella fugaz, le pedí que me trajera una amiga, y a la semana, llegaste tú... Eso me hizo creer que si lo pides con tu alma, pueden volverse realidad...-**

**-Entonces... intentaré pedir un deseo la próxima vez que vea una... oye... quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? Porque debes sentirte sola pasando tus noches en el instituto.-**

**Lilith abrazó a su amiga –Gracias Sheryl... sabes que sí, pero... primero... vayamos al teatro, están dando una muy buena obra que quiero ver... ven, vamos.-tomó la mano de su amiga y juntas entraron al teatro. **

**Luego de la obra, Lilith y Sheryl fueron al departamento de Grace, el cual era el hogar de la niña desde que tenía cuatro, allí siguieron hablando, cantando, quejándose de algunos profesores y opinando de la obra que vieron.**

**Fin del Flashback**

Al ver por su ventana, Sheryl vio una estrella fugaz _"Seguiré tu consejo Lilith... por favor... deseo que Alto esté bien y que pueda regresar sano y salvo..." _ al pensar en ese deseo, lo hizo con su corazón tal como Amagi se lo había dicho años atrás _"Lilith... sé que estás con las estrellas en el Cielo, gracias por cuidarnos siempre. Sé que nos cuidas al bebé y a mí... Gracias por haber sido mi amiga..."_ luego de pensar en ella, cerró sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormida.


	5. Recuerda que nunca estarás sola

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy son propiedad de Shouji Kawamori.

_**Capítulo V: Recuerda que nunca estarás sola... **_

Para Sheryl estar en ese delicado estado no era fácil, de a poco debía comenzar a renunciar a su trabajo en el escenario, dar cada vez menos entrevistas, aceptar todos los cambios y molestias normales del mismo y saber que, aunque no lo deseara, debía seguir esperando el regreso de su amado.

Esa semana estaría sola, ya que Grace había viajado al nuevamente reconstruido y reestablecido Galaxy, para renovar el contrato de su protegida. Sabiendo que la cantante trataría de convencerla de quedarse o de ir con ella, le explicó el motivo de su viaje un día antes de partir, algo que no salió muy bien...

**Flashback...**

**Grace había vuelto de hacer las compras, pensando la manera de explicarle a su niña que estaría sola una semana, no vio que Sheryl recostada en el sofá, leyendo una novela en francés, hasta que escuchó su voz.**

**-Volviste temprano Grace...-dijo el Hada sin despegar los ojos del libro.**

**-Sí... temprano? Por qué lo dices? Yo nunca dije que tardaría...-contestó la manager en su tono calmado de siempre, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, esperando la explicación de la idol. **

**-No, pero dijiste que tendrías una reunión de negocios...-contestó, luego la mujer de cabello azul, la escuchó reír.**

**-De qué te ríes? Pensé que leías un drama...-preguntó, mientras acomodaba las cosas que había comprado.**

**-Estoy leyendo un drama, pero lo de la reunión de negocios no lo escuchaba desde que era niña y por los viajes que debías hacer, me dejabas de interna en Erato, algunas veces más de un mes, por eso me reí... me trajo recuerdos...-explicó la cantante, aún sin despegar los ojos de su libro. –Grace... me sirves un poco de jugo de fresa con mucho hielo, por favor? Tengo sed...-**

**-Claro... enseguida te lo llevo...-contestó. –Al parecer desde que está embarazada me he convertido en su sirvienta, no es que antes ayudara mucho con los quehaceres, pero al menos si quería algo lo buscaba ella sola...-murmuró para sí misma. Luego, fue hasta la alacena, agarró un vaso, lo llenó de jugo y hielo para llevárselo a Sheryl. –Me duele dejarla sola tanto tiempo, aunque comparado con lo que hice antes, una semana es poco... sé que con lo sensible que está, llorará, me rogará que me quede o en caso contrario que la lleve conmigo... siempre lo hacía cuando la dejaba en Erato.-seguía hablando para ella sola, luego le dio al Hada su vaso. –Ten...-**

**Sheryl lo agarró, lo terminó de una vez y lo dejó en la mesa, luego vio a Grace –Gracias...-aunque la notó algo triste. –Sucede algo Grace?-la mujer se sentó en el sillón cerca del suyo.**

**-Es que... mi reunión de negocios... es pasado mañana en Galaxy... mañana viajo... y... con todo lo que debo hacer... quedarás una semana sola...-explicó esperando la respuesta de su protegida.**

**Los ojos azules como zafiros comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas –Por qué... por qué todos ahora quieren dejarme sola...? No es justo! No es justo Grace...-luego no pudo decir más por el llanto en el que estaba sumida, era un llanto sentido, una mezcla de tristeza e ira. **

**-Sheryl... por favor... entiende, hace semanas que recibo llamados, correos de los ejecutivos preguntándome si renovarás el contrato... si no lo hacemos, deberé encontrar otra discográfica...-**

**-Y QUÉ? NO QUIERO VOLVER A GALAXY GRACE! QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ EN FRONTIER! ESTE ES MI HOGAR AHORA! GALAXY NO SIGNIFICA NADA... SÓLO ME TRAE MALOS RECUERDOS...-**

**Grace no podía soportar verla de esa manera, sabía que tampoco le estaba haciendo bien al bebé que su protegida llevaba dentro –Está bien... romperé contrato con la discográfica en Galaxy, buscaré otra en Frontier, pero de todos modos debo ir para asegurarme que esté hecho como lo deseo... Te parece bien...?-**

**El Hada cesó su llanto, y se abrazó a Grace fuerte –Gracias... gracias por escucharme Grace... pero vuelve pronto, sí? Sabes que odio sentirme y estar sola...-**

**La manager correspondió el abrazo de su protegida y besó su cabeza, comprendía que el lazo que la unía a Sheryl era fuerte, era especial, era algo que no quería borrar de su mente, primero al ver que la voz de la niña atraía a los Vajra sentía deseos de proseguir con su experimento pero, al pasar el tiempo, abortó esa misión de su mente, quería que la cantante fuera como su hija, así que comenzó a tratarla de esa manera. –Sólo quiero verte feliz, Sheryl...-**

**Fin del Flashback**

Era una mañana lluviosa en la flota, por lo que la cantante sólo quería seguir durmiendo, ya que, a menos que deseara enfermar no podía salir. El reloj daba las doce con veinte minutos cuando decidió levantarse de la cama.

-Buenos días mi hermoso bebé... espero que estés bien...-al ver la hora, se arregló para hacerse algo para almorzar, sobre todo porque se había levantando hambrienta y Grace había comprado todo lo que le gustaba, así que cocinó bastante para almorzar.

Luego de sentarse a la mesa y devorar todo lo que había preparado, sentía antojo de un postre –Veamos si Grace me escuchó y compró la barra de chocolate que le pedí...-se levantó pesadamente de la mesa, recogió todos los platos y fuentes, las lavó, y la ansiedad por ese dulce que tanto deseaba aumentó, así que se concentró en buscarlo y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, una vez que lo tenía, se sentó en el sillón y lo se lo comió todo de a pedazos.

Cuando finalmente su ansiedad había desaparecido, revisó su computadora, deseaba saber si había noticias de su amado piloto pero se decepcionó al ver que nada nuevo había llegado. –Alto... no sabes cuánto te extraño...-el estar sola sin Grace y con el día lluvioso, comenzó a sentirse sola, odiaba ese sentimiento, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque recordaba el momento que perdió a su familia, a Lilith y temía perder a su amado Hime. –Alto... te necesito, vuelve pronto por favor...-sin darse cuenta, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas –Odio sentirme así...-en el instante en el que su llanto estaba por tornarse más fuerte, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, secó sus lágrimas y fue a abrir para encontrarse con Ranka.

-Buenas tardes Sheryl-san... cómo te encuentras?-dijo abrazándola.

Sheryl correspondió su abrazo con una sonrisa e hizo pasar a su amiga. –Me siento bien... sólo que me gustaría que no lloviera. Y tú? Qué cuentas de nuevo?-

-Recién acabé uno de mis turnos en Nyan Nyan y decidí pasar a verte...-

-Gracias Ranka-chan... Deseas algo de tomar, quieres comer algo?-

-No, estoy bien...-los ojos rojos como rubíes de la Pequeña Reina fueron al abdomen de su amiga, lo que causó que una sonrisa se formara.

Sheryl al notarlo, sonrió mientras acariciaba su abdomen –Se está empezando a notar. Verdad? Es normal, ya tengo casi tres meses... como mi médico debió irse de viaje, recién mañana me haré mi chequeo. Extrañas a tu hermano Ranka-chan?-

-Sí, más aún porque ambos debieron ir, Onii-chan y Ozma Onii-chan también extraño a Alto-kun, aunque ese sentimiento es compartido. Verdad?-en ese momento, la Cenicienta vio como los ojos del Hada se llenaron de lágrimas –Lo siento mucho Sheryl-san... no debí decir eso...-

La cantante negó con su cabeza, tratando de secar sus lágrimas, aunque al hacerlo sólo salían más –Antes que llegaras... estaba sintiéndome así... no fuiste tú, descuida. Sólo... estar sola me pone sensible. Este bebé me pone sensible... tienes razón, tú extrañas a Alto, pero no más que yo, Ranka-chan... me hago chequeos, ecografías y él no está para ver a su hijo... sé que debo esperar tres meses más para que vuelva, estoy conciente que... sentiré al bebé patear por primera vez y estaré sola, con Grace o contigo, pero no lo podré compartir con él... a veces pienso que tal vez nunca regrese por algo que pasó... y no soportaría saber algo así...-en ese instante, no resistió más y decidió soltar esas lágrimas que estaban molestándola, Ranka la abrazó fuerte, trataba de darle fuerzas para que no se sienta sola.

-Todo estará bien Sheryl-san... te lo prometo. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a tu cita mañana.-el Hada sólo asentía mas no dejaba de llorar, en esos momentos, se sentía bien hacerlo.

Luego de pasar la tarde con ella, Ranka debió irse dejando nuevamente a Sheryl sola, sin embargo, aquel sentimiento molesto y odiado de soledad había desaparecido.

Esa noche, sentada en su cama leyendo, vio nuevamente el cielo, más o menos despejado, pero pudo ver tres estrellas en él –Al parecer no estamos solos, verdad?-dijo acariciando su apenas abultado abdomen, mientras cerraba sus ojos, decidió cantarle a su bebé.

Antes de seguir cantando, sintió mucho sueño, así que se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, eran las nueve cuando despertó, saludó a su bebé y se arregló para desayunar e ir a su cita, finalmente vería cómo estaba su pequeño.

Al salir de su apartamento, vio a Ranka y juntas fueron a la clínica, era un día soleado, el cielo estaba azul, el aire estaba limpio, ese día se sentía bien, nada la alteraría. Al llegar a su destino, esperaron unos minutos antes que la llamaran.

-Sheryl-san... qué crees que sea tu bebé? Niña o niño?-preguntó la Cenicienta.

Con una sonrisa, el Hada respondió –No lo sé... sólo quiero que sea sano, que se desarrolle bien... pero tengo la corazonada que será niña... No me preguntes porqué pero esa es mi intuición...-

La Pequeña Reina acarició el vientre de su amiga con una sonrisa –Creo que será niña... tú eres su mamá Sheryl-san, por eso creo que será niña, porque tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo...-

Sheryl no evitó reír –Supongo que por eso es mi intuición... he estado pensando en nombres de niña solamente hasta ahora... como Miyo, en honor a la madre de Alto, Lilith, en honor a mi amiga, Airi, porque tiene un hermoso significado, Yuuna, Mao, en honor a mi abuela, Sally, en honor a mi mamá, Hiyori...-

-Todos suenan hermosos Sheryl-san...-

El tiempo pasó volando con la conversación de las cantantes y pronto fue el turno del Hada, nuevamente su chequeo fue positivo, se enteró que aumentó seis kilos, pero era normal por el embarazo.

La ecografía fue excelente, todo marcha bien, incluso escuchó los latidos del corazón de su bebé, algo que la hizo llorar de felicidad y emoción, _"Me alegro que te estés desarrollando bien, me alegro estar ayudándote a crecer bien, no sabes cuánto te amo... y cuánto tu papá te amará cuando se entere..."_

Después de salir de la clínica fueron a almorzar y pasaron el resto del día juntas, ya que Ranka no debía trabajar.

**A/N: Airi: amor, pera. También puede significar amor, jazmín.**

**Yuuna: amable, agradable, cariñosa, afectuosa.**

**Hiyori: serena, apacible, tranquila, moderada.**


	6. La confesión te hace libre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Sólo este fic me pertenece.

**A/N: Muchísimas gracias a Komilia F. Jenius y a Luna G. por sus reviews. Al igual que a los demás que entran a leer el fic.**

_**Capítulo VI: La confesión te hace libre...**_

Era un hermoso día en Frontier, el cielo azul, el aire limpio, en el bosque las aves cantaban, Grace había vuelto a la flota luego de un largo viaje a Galaxy, saboreando la dulce victoria de haber cumplido con su deber y romper contrato con su discográfica y la compañía para la cual trabajaba.

Camino al departamento donde su protegida vivía, la cyborg organizaba sus pensamientos para explicarle todo lo que debió pasar a Sheryl, aunque viendo la hora sabía que ella estaría profundamente dormida, puesto que no se levantaba hasta el mediodía. _"Ella ha madurado mucho... ha cambiado mucho... a pesar que la fama del Hada Galáctica aumenta con cada presentación, entrevista o single que hace, ella prefiere pensar en su bebé ahora..."_ envuelta en sus pensamientos sobre su cantante, no se dio cuenta que la estaban llamando, hasta que el timbre la hizo entrar nuevamente en la realidad y aceptó la llamada. –Habla Grace O'Connor...-antes de seguir escuchó la voz de Elmo, el manager de Ranka. –Quiere que Ranka-san y Sheryl hagan un álbum en conjunto? Es una idea interesante... pero deberé de conversarla con ella primero, aunque estoy segura que aceptará-el Zentraedi estaba completamente feliz de oír eso, y pidió a la manager de Galaxy que lo llamara a ese número para discutir cómo se hará el disco si es que Sheryl llegara a aceptar la propuesta. Luego cortó la llamada.

Al llegar a su hogar, se dio cuenta que su protegida seguía durmiendo plácidamente, puesto que no había señales de vida, todo estaba tranquilo, así que decidió darse una ducha rápida para luego despertar al Hada para almorzar. Mientras Grace se bañaba, la cantante despertó, al ver que el reloj daba las once en punto, decidió levantarse.

-Buenos días mi hermoso ángel...-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre. –Qué te parece si nos preparamos algo para desayunar?-una vez dicho eso, caminó al baño para arreglarse, luego fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer.

-Buenos días Sheryl... me alegra encontrarte despierta...-al instante que la voz llegó a los oídos del Hada, sabía que era Grace, que ya no se encontraba sola, así que, fue a abrazarla, un abrazo que la mujer de cabello azul correspondió con una sonrisa. –Cómo estás? Cómo se encuentra el bebé?-preguntó rompiendo el abrazo y acariciando suavemente el apenas abultado abdomen de su protegida. –Veo que has estado comiendo bien.-

Sheryl río ante el comentario, apoyando una mano en su vientre –Verdad que sí? Estamos bien. Muy bien a decir verdad. Me he sentido de maravilla, sólo cansada y hambrienta. Pero, cómo te fue a ti en Galaxy? Cómo sigue la flota?-contestó mientras volvía a la cocina.

-Bien...-antes de seguir, vio que el Hada iba a cocinar algo y la detuvo –Salgamos a almorzar y nos ponemos al día. Qué te parece?-Sheryl sólo asintió y salieron a buscar un lugar donde comer.

En el camino, Grace le explicaba a la cantante todo lo que debió hacer para lograr romper lazos con su discográfica y aún más esfuerzo para los de la agencia para la cual la cyborg trabajaba. –Pero ya todo salió como esperábamos, no deberás volver a Galaxy nunca más, no tienes nada de que preocuparte más que por tu hijo en camino.-terminó su relato la manager.

-No sabes cuánto te agradezco que lo hicieras. De verdad, no sé que haría sin ti. Me has dado una vida muy interesante hasta ahora... eso me agrada mucho. Pero ahora, sólo quiero pensar en mi bebé...-

En ese instante, Grace sonrió cálidamente a su protegida, era una sonrisa real –Tú has hecho mi vida interesante Sheryl... nunca pensé que podría cuidar niños, pero... al verte llorando solita... sentí que debía cuidarte, no podía dejar que algo te pasara... después de todo, eras muy pequeña como para cuidarte sola...-eso provocó que Sheryl sonriera de esa manera a la mujer de cabello azul que siempre estuvo a su lado, que la apoyó en las decisiones que debió tomar y que incluso aceptó cuidar del bebé si ella debía dar alguna presentación o entrevista y el piloto debía realizar alguna misión del SMS.

-Sheryl... no te gustaría hacer un álbum en conjunto con Ranka-san?-preguntó la cyborg aprovechando el buen humor de su protegida.

El Hada lo pensó por unos minutos, lo que causó silencio entre ellas pero no era uno incómodo, al contrario, les permitía apreciar ese hermoso día. Finalmente, la cantante se decidió a hablar –No es mala idea... pero... por qué esa idea?-terminó en tono curioso por lo que había preguntado, puesto que no era normal que Grace propusiera realizar álbumes en conjunto con otro cantante.

-No fue mi idea Sheryl, el manager de Ranka-san, Elmo Kridanik, me llamó antes que llegara al departamento donde vivimos y... me ofreció la idea del proyecto, yo dije que lo consultaría contigo antes de decidir así no me matas... por eso te lo propuse, qué dices?-

-Ya te he dicho, no es mala idea, pero... si hago un nuevo álbum ahora, vendrán giras, conciertos, entrevistas, y... no sé si exponerme ante las cámaras y la audiencia estando a meses tan cerca de que comience a notar...-

-Entonces... quieres pasar estos seis meses que te quedan en la oscuridad? Sin salir por miedo a que las cámaras te atrapen, o que los fans te reconozcan? Si no es eso lo que quieres, te tengo una salida, hacerlo público.-

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de su caminar, Grace vio a la cantante, quien estaba realmente considerando la idea de hacerlo público, ya que, de lo contrario, se volvería loca seis meses de encierro y Sheryl era de salir, pasear, entretenerse, en otras palabras, demasiado activa como para estar encerrada.

-Y qué sucedería si... hago pública mi condición...? qué consecuencias tendría?-

-Los fans y la prensa sabrían porque te tomas tantos descansos, porque no haces conciertos de más de dos horas, porque no bailas como antes lo hacías, y porque aumentas de peso... entre otras cosas...-contestó la manager en tono serio.

-En la entrevista de mañana, lo haré... diré que estoy esperando un bebé...-respondió Sheryl determinada. –Esa es mi decisión...-

-Te felicito, de verdad que estoy muy orgullosa de ti...-habló nuevamente Grace con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Luego de decidirlo, almorzar y pasar el resto de la tarde visitando las distintas islas, el bosque que a Sheryl tanto le gustaba y hablar sobre el temor de la cantante sobre el regreso de su amado, volvieron al departamento.

A la mañana siguiente, Grace despertó a la cantante, moviéndola suavemente por el hombro y llamándola en tono suave. –Es hora de levantarse, Sheryl...-

El Hada se quejó y contestó –Dame cinco minutos más Grace...-

-Lo haría pero debes dar esta entrevista. Recuerdas?-la cantante se despertó y se levantó de la cama rápidamente, luego se encerró en el baño a arreglarse. Al salir y después de desayunar, ya estaba lista para ir.

Al llegar al estudio, Sheryl se sentía por demás incómoda, toda su atención se enfocaba en su apenas abultado vientre, pero era un contraste notable, ya que antes estaba plano. _"Siento ganas de huir, no me gusta que nos miren de esa manera, menos a ti mi bebé..." _ Grace vio que la cantante quería llorar, estaba sonrojada, apoyando ambas manos en su abdomen.

-Quieres irte de aquí?-la cantante no sabía si negar o asentir, de repente, detuvo su paso sin dar motivos. –Qué sucede?-

-Grace, necesito ir al baño unos minutos. Por favor... de verdad lo necesito...-

-Claro, ve... si sientes que necesitas, ve...-luego de haber dicho eso, el Hada se dirigió al baño. –Otro malestar del embarazo. Al menos ya no siente náuseas ni mareos, eso es un alivio.-dijo para sí misma.

No pasaron ni cuatro minutos que Sheryl volvió –Ya estoy bien... terminemos con esto de una vez...-fue lo único que pudo decir. No estaba contenta de estar allí, sentía que estaban juzgando a su bebé al mirar en esa forma a su abdomen.

-No te preocupes, te ves hermosa, eso lo sabes, además no estás tratando de ocultarlo con ropa oscura, eso habla mucho de tu gran autoestima. No entiendo porque estás así...-

-Porque no me gusta estar aquí, siento que están juzgando a mi bebé!-

-Nadie está juzgando a tu bebé, sólo que, para ellos que hace mucho que no te ven, te ves diferente.-

La entrevista que Sheryl dio fue bastante amena, ninguno de los conductores se animó a preguntar qué había pasado con su cuerpo, la cantante actuaba natural, sonreía, hacía algunos comentarios sarcásticos hasta que finalmente lo dijo –No pude evitar notar que aquí todos miraban mi abdomen... es extraño yo creo que no se nota demasiado... pero creo que esto que diré, sacará algunas dudas. Estoy... Estoy embarazada.-los conductores y todos los demás que trabajaban allí quedaron sin habla, no sabían qué decir, tampoco podían creer que el Hada Galáctica estaba esperando un niño. Grace sólo reía por las reacciones de los demás y por la sonrisa de su protegida cuando lo dijo.

Los conductores sólo la abrazaron deseándole felicidad, salud y que su embarazo siga en buen camino. Sheryl sólo agradeció y sonrió. Luego salió de allí con Grace y no evitaron comentar las reacciones de los demás. Pero algo era seguro, el Hada se sentía mucho más feliz visitando tiendas, restaurantes, cafés y demás lugares, sentía que no tenía nada que ocultar y eso la hacía feliz.

Esa misma tarde, miles de fans comenzaron a enviar arreglos florales con mensajes como "Te amamos Sheryl. Felicidades por tu bebé.", "Nos alegra que hayas compartido tan linda noticia con nosotros, te amamos. Eres única!" Al ver todo eso, los ojos de la cantante se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, sobre todo porque aquellos mensajes representaban el amor y la lealtad de los verdaderos fans, y al ver que eran tantos y que aún llegaban regalos, su felicidad era enorme. –Es increíble todo esto... realmente estoy viviendo un hermoso sueño...-murmuró para sí misma mientras acariciaba su vientre.


	7. My True Friend

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. "Diamond Crevasse" es propiedad de Yoko Kanno, Hal y es interpretada por May'n. Sólo este fic es de mi propiedad.

_**Capítulo VII: My True Friend...**_

Ha pasado un mes desde que el Hada hiciera publico su estado, si bien se sentía más aliviada por ello, ese no era su mejor día. Después de todo, era 27 de agosto, el cumpleaños de Alto.

Grace estaba enterada de ello, por lo que se imaginaba que su protegida iba a estar triste. Eran las diez de la mañana y Sheryl estaba despierta, pero no sentía ganas de levantarse de la cama, deseaba quedarse en ella por el resto del día. Pero su manager abrió la puerta de su habitación y trató de animarla. –Buenos días Sheryl... cómo se encuentran ese hermoso bebé y tú?-pero no vio ni un esfuerzo por sonreír de parte de su niña. –Ven, vamos a desayunar...-siguió con una sonrisa, tomándola suavemente de la mano, aunque la reacción de la cantante fuera salir de su agarre de un modo brusco.

-No quiero desayunar! Quiero estar sola...-respondió casi gritando a su manager. –Quieres saber cómo estoy? Te diré como estoy... ESTOY MAL, QUIERO LLORAR, ME SIENTO SOLA Y ES MÁS... QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!-gritó a la cyborg de cabello azul. –LÁRGATE!-luego de ese último grito, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, así que decidió voltearse y mirar el triste escenario de la ventana. El cielo estaba oscuro, el sonido de la lluvia inundaba sus oídos. Grace, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Al ver la lluvia no evitó recordar sus días en Galaxy, sobre todo una noche de tormenta eléctrica en Erato.

**Flashback...**

**Sheryl tenía mucha fiebre y frío, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo y lo único que oía era el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos. Lo siguiente fue el apagón. –Mamá! Papá!-pedía con lágrimas y entre sueños. Lilith compartía habitación con ella, al escucharla gritar así, se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la de su compañera. **

**Luego de sentir su frente hirviendo, agarra la linterna en su mesa de luz y sale del cuarto a buscar agua fría y hielo para tratar de bajar la fiebre de su amiga. –Vamos... necesito algo más que esto...-en ese instante, escucha pasos detrás de ella, se trataba de Maria –No me asustes así...-contestó la morocha mientras cargaba agua en un plato hondo. **

**-Qué haces Lilith?-preguntó curiosa la rubia. **

**-Trataré de bajarle la fiebre a Sheryl, Grace-sama debía estar loca para dejarla aquí en ese estado. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como empeora... Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a mi habitación...-con el plato lleno de agua en una mano y la linterna en otra, Lilith camina de regreso a su habitación. **

**Una vez allí, rompió una de las mangas de una remera de algodón y comenzó con su intento de bajarle la temperatura a su amiga, no le importaba cuanto tiempo le llevaría hacerlo, sólo quería verla mejor, además que no tenía sueño. –No te preocupes Sheryl... te prometo que mañana estarás bien... no te dejaré sola...-Lilith siguió así toda la noche.**

**Al despertar, Sheryl abrió pesadamente sus ojos y vio a Amagi dormida cerca de ella, vio la manga de la remera en la mano de su amiga "Lilith... se quedó dormida... porque... me estuvo cuidando" la rubia de ojos azules tomó la mano de su compañera. **

**-Sheryl... cómo te sientes...? Estás bien?-la rubia de ojos azules asintió. –Me alegro... estaba muy preocupada por ti anoche...-la morocha sólo la abrazó fuerte. **

**-No quiero que olvides algo Sheryl. Siempre estaré allí para ti... sin importar qué.-**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Siempre estuviste allí conmigo, para mí, me decías que no me dejarías sola y siempre me protegerías. Es por eso que... sacrificaste tu vida conmigo...-sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sólo dos personas en su vida lograron hacerla sentirse bien, Lilith, su única y mejor amiga y Alto.

El sonido constante de la lluvia, no la dejaba sola, -Hime... es tu cumpleaños y estás solo, en quien sabe donde. Estamos solos...-sus ojos estaban vidriosos, rojos y esa sensación de llanto incesante no la abandonaba. Suavemente acariciaba su vientre de cuatro meses. Sin desearlo, sus lágrimas la durmieron.

Ya eran tres horas de sueño pero una voz la despertó, una voz femenina la llamaba constantemente. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación y aquella voz comenzó a hablarle.

-Tanto tiempo... no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, pequeña Sheryl.-la rubia abrazaba su abdomen.

–Q-Quién eres?-sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, sus lágrimas deseaban salir. Era ella. Lilith. Amagi Lilith.

Sheryl se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, sentía el perfume, podía sentir el calor y la esencia, podía abrazarla, estaba allí, frente a ella. Viva, como si sólo se hubieran ido de viaje. –Te extraño muchísimo... no sabes cuánto te necesito a mi lado Lilith...-en ese momento, el pequeño creciendo dentro de Sheryl se movió, ambas fueron capaces de sentirlo. –Ese... ese fue mi bebé...?-preguntó entre confundida y emocionada.

Lilith acarició el vientre de su amiga, con una sonrisa sincera y amistosa. –Se ve hermoso... los felicito a ti y a Alto...-la cantante de ojos azules sonrió a su amiga. –Debemos ponernos al día, me alegra que cantes "Diamond Crevasse" como homenaje a mí, gracias por no olvidarme Sheryl, pero... no me gusta que llores porque sientes soledad. Porque dices que me necesitas, que no entiendes que siempre te cuido desde allí arriba?-preguntó mientras apuntaba al cielo.

El Hada sólo bajó la mirada, luego enfrentó a Lilith, sus ojos azules no dejaban de lagrimear, la morocha la abrazó fuerte, haciéndola sentir que estaba ahí para ella.

-Hoy estaremos juntas, está bien? Hoy estaré contigo... además que quiero oír lo que has vivido, Yousei...-contestó en tono dulce y con una sonrisa.

-No me llames así Lili, no soy un hada... sólo soy una adolescente que a pesar de sentirse sola todo el tiempo, luchó por llegar a este punto.-lentamente, ambas se sentaron en la cama. Lilith comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Qué crees que sea Sheryl, niña o niño?-preguntó tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Creo que... niña. En realidad, mientras este sano, soy feliz. Pero presiento que será una niña.-contestó con una sonrisa. La morocha a su lado, la hacía sonreír, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, después de todo, Lilith sabía todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

-Cántanos una canción, cántanos la que siempre le cantas a ella, canta Diamond Crevasse para nosotras. Adoro esa canción.-la rubia secó sus lágrimas y asintió.

Sheryl no podía seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas y detuvo su canto, no deseaba llorar, pero la fecha del calendario y tener a su mejor amiga a su lado, eran demasiadas emociones fuertes de un solo golpe. Así que Lilith la abrazó por los hombres y siguió:

El Hada secó sus lágrimas, sentía felicidad, los movimientos de su pequeño, en ese momento, sonrió y decidió acompañar a Lilith en el coro:

-Termínala Sheryl... creo que hasta tu pequeña hada quiere que la sigas...-sonrió Lilith.

En ese instante, Sheryl volvió a lagrimear, pero eso no la detuvo de seguir...

-Eso fue bellísimo Sheryl... me alegra que hayas podido cantarla para mí. Creo que sólo nosotras sabemos la conexión especial que tenemos. Fuiste mi verdadera amiga, la única que me vio por quien era, no por como actuaba. Era solitaria, era fría... pero por suerte apareciste y me sentí mejor... Esa canción suena hermosa sólo si la cantas tú... y me encantaría que se la enseñaras a tu hija algún día.-ambas sonrieron, Lilith volvió a abrazarla, sentía que su amiga lo necesitaba. –Alto está bien Sheryl... no te preocupes, él está vivo, te extraña mucho al igual que tú a él...-

-No sabes todo lo que debí pasar para ser feliz... lo que debo sufrir sintiéndome sola aunque Grace esté...-en ese instante se dio cuenta de su error –No debí gritarle así, verdad?-Lilith negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta. –Después le pediré perdón, le demostraré lo importante que es para mí...-

-Deseo que me cuentes... Ranka es tu amiga o qué sientes?-preguntó la morocha –A veces siento que lo es, a veces parece que la quieres lejos de ti...-

Sheryl asintió –Creo que ni yo sé si somos amigas o simplemente conocidas. Creo que la segunda es mejor para describirnos. Sólo tengo dos amigas Grace y tú. Y Alto... lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma Lili, si algo malo le pasa... creo que gran parte de mi alma se irá con él...-

-Lo sé, por eso es que te digo, él está bien Sheryl... te ama y está vivo. No debes preocuparte, dentro de dos meses volverán a estar juntos. Sólo son ocho semanas, aunque... debo serte honesta. Estoy segura que será antes de lo que imaginas. Mucho antes...-los ojos azules de la rubia crecieron al escuchar esa frase, sabía que Lilith no le mentiría, eso reanimó su espíritu y devolvió su sonrisa.

-Gracias Lilith... por eso es que deseo tenerte a mi lado...-Sheryl la abrazó fuerte, se sentía bien tenerla a su lado, no sentía soledad, sólo alegría. Felicidad. Su alma estaba en paz.

Ambas hablaron de todo hasta el atardecer, luego Lilith se despidió de Sheryl con un abrazo fuerte, secó las lágrimas de su amiga y le recordó que no estaría sola en ningún momento, que ella siempre estaría a su lado.

Minutos después, Sheryl salió de su habitación, la cual ahora era cálida y tenía la esencia de Lilith en ella. En el living estaba Grace, leyendo un libro. –Grace...-

La manager no vio a su protegida sólo sonrió y comentó –Se sintió bien tenerla nuevamente a tu lado?-el Hada sólo asintió. –Ves? Ella nunca te abandonó Sheryl, siempre estará a tu lado... y yo también...-

Lentamente, la cantante se acercó a su amiga, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pensarlo, la abrazó –Perdóname Grace... no merecías mis gritos... ni mi mal humor... por favor... discúlpame, te amo muchísimo...-la mujer de cabello azul la abrazó fuerte, en ese instante, Sheryl sintió como su bebé se movía.

-Todo estará bien...-Grace asintió y preparó la cena para ambas.

Ese día ayudó a Sheryl a ver que Lilith nunca la abandonó, que siempre estarán unidas sin importar qué, su única obligación era cuidar de ella y de su bebé hasta que Alto llegara.


	8. We finally meet again my beloved

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Macross Frontier y Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Sólo este fic es de mi creación.

_**Capítulo VIII: We finally meet again my beloved... **_

Tres semanas después que Lilith visitara a Sheryl, la cantante se realizó otro chequeo y su bebé está completamente sano, aunque recibió una noticia que la emocionaba.

-No puedo creerlo Grace! Alto volverá mañana! Decidieron terminar la misión y regresarán mañana por la mañana a Frontier!-exclamó llena de alegría mientras saboreaba su strawberry pie con salsa de chocolate.

-Cómo crees que reaccione al verte? Digo, has aumentado bastante desde la última vez que se vieron, tienes a un niño de cuatro meses, casi cinco dentro.-

-Yo sé que primero no entenderá pero cuando le diga estará tan feliz como yo por la llegada de nuestra pequeña hada...-contestó una sonriente y alegre Sheryl, quien parecía pasarle toda su felicidad a su pequeño, quien se movía dentro de ella. –Creo que también está emocionada por la llegada de su papá...-agregó, acariciando suavemente su abdomen. –Quieres sentir...?-la manager asintió y apoyó su mano en el abultado vientre de su protegida.

-Se ve que está feliz por la llegada de tu piloto...-respondió, a la cual el Hada asintió con su mejor sonrisa.

Grace estaba feliz por ver nuevamente a su cantante tan emocionada, aunque temía por la reacción de Alto. Después de todo, un bebé es una responsabilidad y una noticia muy grande. –Recuerda tu entrevista de mañana Sheryl...-la rubia detrás de ella, se levantó pesadamente de la mesa, recogió su plato y asintió.

-No debes recordármelo, no tengo problemas de memoria... a qué hora será?-

-A las nueve y media, luego podrás esperar la llegada de Alto aquí...-contestó la mujer de cabello azul. Sheryl sólo asintió.

El Hada no dejaba de pensar en la emoción que sentía al saber que su amado prometido volvería pronto, recordando las palabras de Lilith –Más pronto de lo que esperas... tenías razón Lili... sólo espero que desee este bebé tanto como lo hago yo...-dijo para sí. Luego volteó a ver a su manager –Grace... crees que Alto... me quiera? Crees que quiera a este bebé tanto como yo?-preguntó atemorizada por la reacción de su piloto.

-Estoy segura que se emocionará tanto como tú... sólo el tiempo lo dirá...-contestó con una sonrisa, a lo que agregó –No llorarás por eso... o sí?-preguntó viendo los ojos vidriosos de su niña.

-No... claro que no... este bebé es muy especial para ambos, es la unión del amor que nos tenemos...-contestó Sheryl en un tono entre serio y alegre.

La cyborg sonrió a su niña, acercándose le dijo –Sé que Alto estará feliz por la llegada de este bebé, igual que yo, tus fans, tus padres, Lilith y todos los que te rodeamos... pero debes darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a verte así...-el Hada asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, la cantante despertó a las siete y media de la emoción que sentía por la llegada de su piloto. –Hoy finalmente volverá papá... estás tan feliz como yo por eso, verdad?-preguntaba a su bebé, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Sheryl... al parecer hoy nos atacará una hydra...-comentó en tono sarcástico la manager al verla despierta. –Estás realmente emocionada, verdad?-la cantante asiente. –Faltan dos horas para tu entrevista... no sientes sueño?-nuevamente sin decir nada, el Hada niega con la cabeza. Alejándose del lugar, Grace dice para ella –Alto debería irse y volver más seguido...-

Luego de arreglarse, se dirige al comedor para desayunar, se sienta a la mesa sin decir nada, esperando que su tutora le sirva el desayuno, quien al verla sólo suspira –Se supone que tiene dos manos y que puede servirse ella misma... si va a esperar que su piloto le sirva así desde hoy... espero que reflexione su conducta...-con una sonrisa, la mujer de cabello azul le prepara y lleva todo lo que ella deseaba comer, ya que de lo contrario, Sheryl no era una persona paciente, tranquila y se pondría caprichosa enseguida.

-Gracias Grace...-dijo mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno. –Crees que Alto esté feliz por la noticia?-la manager asintió.

-Pero... hay algo de lo que debemos hablar Sheryl... y es de tu propio carácter. Entiendo que estás embarazada, estás delicada, pero no puedes pretender que Alto esté feliz por la noticia mientras tú sigues comportándote como lo haces conmigo. Debes darle tiempo y que asimile la noticia. Luego si, cuando se acostumbre, trátalo como desees...-

El Hada no decía ni una sola palabra, sólo pensaba en las palabras de su manager –Creo que tienes razón, debo darle tiempo.-al terminar el plato, sin preguntar, Grace le sirve otro. La cantante vuelve a terminarlo, se levanta y se sienta en el sofá del living.

-Te sientes mal? Tú siempre comes más que eso... desde que te enteraste y si te preparé eso como desayuno es porque debes seguir tu dieta, así tu bebé crecerá con todas las vitaminas, proteínas y demás nutrientes que necesita.-

-No es por eso... sólo estoy nerviosa por la llegada de Alto...-Grace la abrazó asegurándole que todo estará bien.

Dos horas después, Sheryl iba camino a su entrevista junto con Grace, su bebé parecía entusiasmada por las actividades ya que se movía bastante desde que subieron al vehículo.

-Sabes que te van a preguntar por tu estado, verdad?-la cantante asintió.

Al llegar, entraron al estudio de televisión, todos felicitaban a Sheryl por el bebé, le preguntaban si necesitaba algo, a lo que la cantante sólo negaba con la cabeza y agradecía. Minutos después, llegó el momento de la entrevista.

-Está mañana tenemos a una invitada muy especial, así que por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida a la señorita Sheryl Nome!-la cantante entraba con una sonrisa, saludó a los conductores y se sentó en el sillón.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, es un honor el estar aquí hoy...-comentó con una sonrisa.

-Dinos... harás alguna gira, concierto...? Incluso había rumores que harías un álbum en conjunto con Ranka Lee? Puedes contarnos un poco de eso?-preguntaba la conductora.

-Bien... con respecto al proyecto en conjunto, no lo haré. No está ni estuvo en mis planes unirme a otro cantante para trabajar en conjunto. Hemos hecho canciones y lanzado singles, colaboraciones entre nosotras, sí. Pero un álbum entero, no. Está en mis planes la realización de uno propio.. aunque por razones conocidas por todos, no por el momento.-sabía que esa declaración le costaría su amistad con Ranka, pero eso era lo que sentía e inclusive Lilith le había pedido que fuera honesta con ella misma.

Los conductores y el público quedaron impactados por la declaración. La conductora siguió con la entrevista –Felicidades por tu embarazo, creo que esa es la noticia más impactante del 2060...- a lo que Sheryl río. –Nos sorprendió a todos, es decir, no esperábamos una noticia de ese tipo. Sólo tienes diecinueve años, verdad?-la cantante asintió.

-Estoy muy feliz de haberlo compartido con todos ustedes, de que mis fans hayan reaccionado como lo hicieron, porque de verdad, me dio mucha felicidad el haberlo hecho...-

Así Sheryl siguió con su entrevista, sin saber que Alto estaba viéndola en los cuarteles del SMS, esperando sin comprender demasiado lo que pasaba con su prometida. _"D-Dijo embarazo? No... ella me lo hubiera dicho..." _ sin embargo, recordó que se trataba de Sheryl Nome. Una chica que siempre estaba llena de sorpresas, algo que hacía feliz al piloto, aunque ya deseaba verla y pensar que tendrían un bebé lo llenaba de felicidad.

-Sería lindo tener un bebé con Sheryl... nuestra propia familia... sería perfecto. Además que dinero no nos falta, con lo que gané en esta misión más los ahorros de ella, no pasaríamos hambre... y lo trataríamos como rey o reina.-pensaba el joven de cabello azul mientras recogía sus cosas de la cabina del piloto. Una de ellas era el aro de su amada. –Al fin volveré a estar contigo, Sheryl...-decía mientras sostenía el brillante aro de Fold Quartz en su mano.

Luego de la entrevista, el Hada salió emocionada porque deseaba ver a su Hime, no resistía más, deseaba verlo. –Espero que papá llegue pronto...-murmuraba para sí mientras acariciaba su vientre. En ese instante, su celular sonó, al ver la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de Alto: _**"Amor, ya llegué a Frontier... deseo que nos veamos en el parque, junto a la fuente, te extrañé muchísimo. Te amo." **_El mensaje la llenó de felicidad, estaba emocionada y nerviosa, acto seguido, salió del automóvil, diciéndole a Grace que se iría a pie hasta el parque central, su manager asintió y la cantante se alejó.

-Espero que todo salga bien para ti, Sheryl...-deseaba la mujer de cabello azul mientras subía al vehículo, en dirección al departamento de su protegida, ya que recogería sus cosas para irse al suyo.

El piloto se estaba acercando al parque, deseando ver a su amada prometida, llegando a la fuente, la vio. Estaba con su largo cabello rubio con destellos rosas suelto, llevaba una remera larga hasta la cintura, sin mangas, color magenta, jeans color negro y botas del mismo color que la remera. –Sheryl... Amor...-el Hada salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz, volteó a verlo.

Era él, estaba allí, frente a ella. Tanta era su emoción que no podía hablar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su bebé se movía de la emoción. No evitó llorar, después de todo, sentía que su espera había sido eterna, sin más que sentir, lo abrazó fuerte, aferrándolo a ella para que nunca más se apartara de su lado.

-Te extrañé tanto... no sabes cuánto Alto! No te imaginas cuanto te necesitaba a mi lado... rogaba porque siguieras con vida... por saber algo de ti...-el ex oyama la abrazó fuerte, haciéndola sentir que había regresado para quedarse con ella, que nunca más estaría sola. Con su mano, suavemente tomó el rostro de su amada, el cual estaba cubierto de lágrimas de felicidad, cálidas lágrimas llenas de amor. Las secó con las yemas de sus dedos y sellaron su reencuentro con un romántico beso en los labios.

El pequeño dentro de ella se movía como si él también deseara que su padre lo saludara, algo que no pasó desapercibido en el Hada, quien acarició suavemente su vientre. Sin esperar más, Sheryl tomó la mano de Alto y la apoyó en su abdomen, deseando que su amado sintiera a su hijo. –Vamos a tener un bebé Alto... finalmente formaremos una familia...-el piloto no sabía como reaccionar, no podía creer lo que su amada le decía, pero debía ser sincero con él mismo, sentía algo en el abdomen de Sheryl y era su hijo creciendo dentro de ella, la unión del amor que ambos se tienen.

-Alto... por qué no hablas?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. –Acaso... no estás feliz con la llegada de este regalo del Cielo?-ella no deseaba, pero sus ojos comenzaron a derramar esas lágrimas que tanto había tratado de contener.

El piloto la besó en los labios, la abrazó fuerte, mientras que de sus ojos color miel comenzaban a caer lágrimas de emoción. –Por supuesto que estoy feliz Sheryl... eres mi amor, no soporté el estar sin ti... sólo que...-ambos permanecieron en silencio, llorando de la emoción por aquella personita en camino, por la llegada de su hijo.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron hacía un café cerca de allí, Alto pidió un café para él y una soda de fresa para su prometida, quien se había sentado cerca de la ventana, su celular comenzaba a vibrar nuevamente de su bolsillo, pero no le dio importancia, sabía que Grace no la molestaría, sabía que la única que la llamaría era Ranka pero no deseaba arruinar su felicidad con un mal trago.

-Aquí tienes Amor... no puedo creerlo... todo está bien? Tuviste alguna complicación?-Sheryl sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.

-Estamos perfectamente bien... Grace me estuvo ayudando a cuidarme, me contuvo, me apoyó en todo... incluso Lilith...-al decir ese nombre, el bebé se movió de felicidad.

-Lilith?-la cantante asintió. –Explícame más Amor...-

-Lilith. Amagi Lilith. Ya te hablé de ella, fue mi mejor, única y verdadera amiga. Fueron siete años de amistad, ella me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, sin importar qué. Hasta... que un día sacrificó su vida por salvar la mía propia...-nuevamente el celular del Hada comenzó a vibrar, eso molestó a Sheryl. –Discúlpame Amor, déjame apagarlo.-allí ve que Ranka la llamaba, pero decidió apagarlo.

-No es importante?-preguntó el joven de cabello azulado.

-Nada es más importante que estar contigo... además, si fuera Grace la hubiera atendido sin problemas.-Alto sonrió. –Amor... tengo hambre... quiero un pedazo de pastel de cerezas y chocolate, con helado de crema y caramelo fundido encima!-el piloto no pudo evitar reír ante el pedido de su amada, así que asintiendo, se levantó a pagar lo que ambos consumieron y se marcharon a otro, donde, de acuerdo con el preparaban los más deliciosos y mejores pasteles de toda la isla 1.

-Quieres comer eso que me dijiste en aquél café?-preguntó nuevamente a su amada, a lo que ella asintió.

-Es que de pronto sentí antojo...-la frase de Grace volvía a su mente, ella no debía esperar que su amado Hime la consintiera, pero los antojos eran algo diferente, para alguien en su estado, era necesidad satisfacerlos. –Tú que crees que tengamos? Una niña o niño?-preguntó la cantante mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Me gustaría una niña... sería tan hermosa como tú, mi amor...-esa frase provocó que Sheryl riera y se sonrojara.

Ahora sus vidas estaban completas, habían vuelto a estar juntos y nada los separaría. Era un hecho, estaban comprometidos, cerca de formar su propia familia, eso los hacía felices.


	9. Comprensión

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "Macross Frontier" pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori. Solamente la trama de esta historia es mía.

**A/N: **Lamento haber tardado más de un año en actualizar esta historia, pero he estado más que ocupada con mis estudios y no he tenido inspiración para continuarla. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo.

_**Capítulo IX: Comprensión…**_

El tiempo parecía pasar a gran velocidad para Alto, quien era víctima de una embarazada Sheryl Nome. Para el piloto, complacerla era cada vez más difícil, tratar de entenderla era simplemente como caminar en un laberinto sin salida…

Sin embargo, ambos estaban más que entusiasmados porque tendrían una hermosa niña. La idea de tener una pequeña hadita, tan bella e inteligente como su madre, hacía a Alto alegrarse sin importar qué ocurriera durante el día.

**Flashback…**

**Sheryl estaba embarazada de seis meses, sin contar que emocionada que Alto la acompañara a su ultrasonido. El chequeo había mostrado que el bebé estaba saludable y todo se desarrollaba con normalidad. **

**-Estás emocionado por ver a nuestro pequeño, Sakura Hime?-Alto asentía, omitiendo el hecho que acabó de llamarlo de aquella forma que tanto odiaba. **

**-Está vez podremos saber qué será…-hablaba nuevamente la cantante, sumamente emocionada. **

**Al oír el llamado de la enfermera, la pareja entraba al consultorio. Mientras que Sheryl seguía las indicaciones que la mujer le daba antes de retirarse.**

**-Buenos días, Sres. Saotome… ¿cómo están?-preguntaba la profesional. **

**-Muy bien.-contestaba Sheryl.—Deseamos ver a nuestro pequeño.-**

**La mujer asistía y vertía el gel en el abdomen de Nome, para luego comenzar. **

**Alto no podía creerlo, estaba viendo a su pequeño, fruto del amor que se tenían con Sheryl. No sabía cómo reaccionar, así que decidió tomar la mano de su amada. **

**-Todo parece estar excelente…-hablaba la doctora. -Díganme, desean saber el sexo de su bebé?-la mujer veía a la pareja asentir sin dudarlo ni un segundo.**

**-Bien…-pausaba, para luego volver a hablar. -Felicidades, tendrán una niña.- **

**Los ojos de Sheryl se llenaban de lágrimas al ver a su hija, estaba más que emocionada y sonreía al sentir sus movimientos. Mientras que Alto también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sin contar que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. **

"_**Tendré a una hermosa hadita… tan hermosa y dulce como su madre."**_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Era una hermosa mañana cuando la joven pareja salía a recorrer tiendas de bebés para comenzar a armar la habitación de la pequeña Saotome en camino.

-Qué te parece esta?-preguntaba Alto, quien le mostraba una manta con motivos del espacio.

Sheryl simplemente arqueaba una ceja y negaba con la cabeza, para luego mostrarle su elección. Era una manta color rosado claro y llevaba motivos de hadas. -No crees que esta se vería mucho mejor en la cuna?-preguntaba, en busca de la confirmación que ya sabía que recibiría.

-Etto… Sheryl, de verdad creo que…-pero ella no lo dejó seguir.

-Llevaremos ésta de todos modos.-contestaba decidida el Hada Galáctica.

"_Siempre creí que tener un niño debía ser algo lindo y divertido… pensé que armar la habitación juntos sería grandioso, pero NI SIQUIERA TOMA EN CUENTA LO QUE DIGO!" _

El ex onnagata no era capaz de callar por más tiempo, ya que desde que había llegado de aquella misión, hace dos meses atrás, que su prometida lo tenía como sirviente más que como apoyo. Su vida consistía en ir a trabajar, cumplir los extraños antojos de Sheryl y por nada del mundo contradecirla. Él sabía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo pero también deseaba ser escuchado.

-No sé para qué diablos me preguntas si ni siquiera me escucharás…-murmuraba, irritado.

-Qué no te escucho, eh?-respondía en tono desafiante su amada.—En serio crees que no te oigo?-

-Pues si me escucharás, tomarías en cuenta lo que digo!-explotaba. Era hora que sacara todo eso que se había tragado por dos meses.—¿Qué soy para ti Nome? ¿Uno de tus sirvientes que solamente se dedican a cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos?!-preguntaba retóricamente.

Podía ver como los ojos azules de su prometida se llenaban de lágrimas. La Yousei no sabía qué decir, ya que seguía procesando lo dicho por aquel piloto.

-No soy tu maldito mayordomo! Tampoco soy Grace-sama como para que me mandes como desees. Soy tu prometido, nos casaremos y tendremos una familia juntos, así que mis opiniones valen tanto como las tuyas!-

Sheryl sonrió amargamente para luego responder a todo lo dicho por Alto. —Eso también incluye abandonarme durante meses, en los que no sabía absolutamente nada de ti? ¿Si estabas vivo o muerto? ¿Si regresarías para estar con nosotras?-suspiraba profundamente. —Perdí a muchas personas que realmente amaba, Alto. Tú elegiste ser piloto, en lugar de seguir actuando. Tú fuiste capaz de elegir… mientras que yo no elegí casi nada de lo que pasó en mi vida!-estaba furiosa con su amado, así que simplemente salió del lugar.

La idol no dejaba de sentir como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No podía creer que Alto estaba tan siendo tan insensible con ella, tan irracional y desconsiderado de ni siquiera pensar en cómo la situación la afectaba.

-Maldito idiota desconsiderado!-se decía para sí misma.—Mi vida es fácil, ¿no? Solamente me cumple lo que quiero, ¿no? No le importó si me preocupé por su bienestar, para ver si regresaba a estar con nosotras… Todas las lágrimas que derramé pensando en lo peor por no recibir ni un misero mensaje de su parte!-

Sentía que su vida la había golpeado nuevamente, puesto que había tenido que soportar mucho, la pérdida de sus padres, la muerte de Lilith, su única mejor amiga luego de Grace, más ver como su manager pasaba más tiempo arreglando la carrera de Ranka en su momento.

"_Cómo me gustaría tenerte para que me aconsejaras en estos momentos, Lilith… pero supongo que igual que mis padres, me estás cuidando desde arriba, ¿no?"_

Entraba al apartamento y azotaba la puerta, creyendo que estaba completamente sola. Sin embargo, oía pasos que se dirigían a la sala de estar.

-Volviste temprano…-hablaba Grace.—Qué eligieron para la pequeña?-

-Nada! Porque mi futuro esposo no es nada más que un idiota insensible!-gritaba, desahogándose.

-Qué sucedió esta vez, Sheryl?-preguntaba la manager en un tono de resignación.—Siempre que se deciden a comprar cosas para la niña, terminan discutiendo y no dirigiéndose la palabra por semanas.-

Si debía ser honesta consigo misma, ésa era la cuarta vez en la semana que discutía con Alto por el mismo tema. Después de todo, ambos tenían carácter fuerte y ninguno deseaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-Sheryl… sé que ahora ves todo gris por la discusión…-pero fue interrumpida.

-Me dijo que no respeto su opinión y que nunca la considero! Que solamente está para cumplir mis caprichos…-hablaba Nome.

-No crees que sea cierto? Digo, sé que en dos meses tendrás un bebé, que tu vida cambiará por completo… pero no estás sola, también está Alto. La pequeña es de ambos y ¿no crees que él también merece escoger cosas para ella?-

Grace O'Connor siempre era la voz de la razón en Sheryl. No importa qué tan grave sea el problema, ella siempre la ayudaba a ver con claridad, sobre todo desde que estaba embarazada.

Ella simplemente analizaba lo dicho por aquella mujer y asentía. -Sí…creo que tienes razón. No he sido muy buena con él últimamente… Desde que llegó lo he hecho pagar en cierto modo lo mal que me hizo sentir, cuando no fue precisamente su culpa.-

-Ves?-contestaba la mujer. -Pero eso deberías decírselo a él.-

En ese instante, Alto entraba así que Grace decidió salir y dejarlos solos.

-Lamento mucho la manera en que dije las cosas…-el piloto comenzaba. -Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti sobrellevar esto sola… pero nunca fue mi intención irme por tanto tiempo, mucho menos si hubiera sabido que estábamos esperando un bebé.-

-Lo sé…no te merecías nada de lo que te he hecho pasar. La próxima vez que compremos cosas para la niña, elegiremos todo entre los dos.-contestaba Nome.

Alto la abrazaba y ambos compartían un dulce beso, mientras sentían a su bebé patear. Ambos sabían que sin importar las discusiones que tuvieran, todo estaría perfectamente bien.


	10. Little Blue Fairy

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "Macross Frontier" y "Sheryl Kiss in the Galaxy" pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori.

_**Capítulo X: Little Blue Fairy...**_

Todo parecía marchar perfectamente durante las últimas semanas de embarazo de Sheryl, quien estaba más que ansiosa por conocer a su princesa-hada. Alto y ella ya habían creado una hermosa habitación con paredes pintadas de rosa pastel y guardas celestes con motivos de estrellas y planetas, inclusive arriba de la cuna el piloto se había asegurado de colocar un móvil con motivos de valkyries, cosa que Sheryl aprobó luego de mucho reflexionar.

Estaba segura que si Lilith la viera en ese momento, se sentiría orgullosa de ella y todo lo que logró en su vida. Después de todo, Sheryl se hubiera asegurado de no perder el contacto con su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

Esa noche, el Hada Galáctica miraba el cielo, con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de su prometido, quien la abrazaba fuerte. Miles de pensamientos recorrían su mente a gran velocidad, sin embargo, solamente uno había permanecido. Un recuerdo de sus días en Erato.

**Flashback...**

**Sheryl y Lilith estaban en la azotea del instituto luego de haber asistido a la que catapultó al menor de los Saotome a la fama, "Sakura Hime no Bunsho". **

**-Lili...-la rubia comenzaba. La morocha posó sus ojos color miel en su amiga, sin decir palabra. -¿Crees que algún día podremos conocer otras flotas?-**

**-Por supuesto que sí...-contestaba convencida Amagi. -Una vez que seamos estrellas nada nos detendrá. Incluso seremos etiquetadas de divas. Con suerte, estaremos con la persona ideal para cada una.-**

**-Tú deseas estar con el actor de esa obra, ¿no?-preguntaba Sheryl curiosa e inocentemente.**

**Lilith sonreía sin decir nada. -Sí... se llama Yasaburo Saotome. No me preguntes la razón, pero... siento que él me comprendería. Aunque no creo poder reencontrarme nuevamente con él.-**

**Nome no comprendía las palabras de su amiga, sin embargo, veía el cielo con sus ojos del color del zafiro y sonreía. -Quizás cuando seamos estrellas, él vaya a verte y puedan estar juntos...-**

**-Eso espero, Sheryl...-Lilith contestaba en voz baja. -Ese es mi único deseo.-**

**-Mi madre solía decir que si deseas algo con todo tu corazón y se lo pides a una estrella, ella te lo concedería. Tal vez deberías pedírselo a muchas estrellas...-**

**Lilith reía suavemente para luego asentir. -Creo que debería pedírselo a una galaxia completa para que algo como eso realmente suceda...-comentaba.**

**-Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigas una vez que salgamos de aquí...-Sheryl respondía, mientras veía a una estrella fugaz pasar. Ése había sido su deseo.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Nee, Sakura Hime...-comenzaba la Yousei nuevamente.

-Dime.-contestaba, ignorando el apodo que su prometida le había dado.

-Sabes, tenía una amiga en Erato que... soñaba con conocer a Yasaburo en persona. Estaba realmente enamorada de él...-

Alto no evitó reír ante esa revelación. -No sería la primera... Muchas estaban enamoradas de él.-

-Baka Hime! Lo de Lilith era en serio... ella soñaba con conocerlo, decía que él la comprendería.-replicaba Sheryl, quitando su cabeza del hombro del piloto.

-¿Lilith?-preguntaba Saotome, ya que ese nombre despertaba curiosidad en él.

-Sí, Lilith Amagi. Mi amiga de la que te hablé...-

-Quién lo diría...-murmuraba el ex onnagata. -Nii-san también gustaba de ella. La actriz de Galaxy...-

-¿La conocía?!-preguntaba la Yousei sorprendida.

Alto asentía. -Una noche, fue a un musical en donde ella era la protagonista. Decía que además de hermosa, tenía la voz de un ángel. Fue la primera vez que lo vi tan enamorado. Luego, cuando se enteró que murió en aquel accidente, no evitó deprimirse un poco.-

La idol no podía creer lo que su prometido acababa de contarle y por primera vez, pensaba que Lilith podría haber vivido tan feliz como ella estaba en ese instante junto a Alto, se hubiera casado con Yasaburo y hubieran sido familia. 

_"De verdad sacrificaste tener una vida larga y feliz por mi vida, ¿no es así Lili? Realmente no hubiera sido necesario que le pidieras ese deseo a una galaxia entera... Yasaburo también estaba enamorado de ti, bueno, creo que eso ya lo sabes..."_

-¿Lilith era tu amiga?-preguntaba el piloto, sacándola de sus más profundos pensamientos.

Sheryl asentía con una amarga sonrisa. -Se podría decir que éramos casi hermanas...-contestaba. -Ella se aseguró de enseñarme todo lo necesario para convertirme en una artista...-agregaba. -Incluso de dar su vida por mí.-

Alto la observaba, de repente parecía tan triste y creía que la había visto de todas maneras. Sin embargo, nunca se animó a preguntar demasiado de su pasado, ya que tal tema provocaba ese efecto de melancolía en ella.

-Ella murió en ese ataque vajra, porque... recibió el golpe en mi lugar.-explicaba Nome, siguiendo su propio tren de pensamiento.

-En ese caso, ella sigue cuidándote desde allá arriba, ¿no?-trataba de animarla. -Mi madre también murió cuando era pequeño, pero no dudo ni por un segundo que ella sigue cuidándome y protegiéndome desde el Cielo.-

-Creo que tienes razón en eso.-Sheryl recapacitaba. -Esta pequeña hadita tendrá muchos ángeles guardianes.-agregaba. -Mis padres, tu madre y Lilith.-

Esa madrugada, Nome debía aceptar que no se estaba sintiendo bien, después de todo, sentía fuertes calambres y puntadas en su abdomen que la habían despertado de una noche de sueño. Alto no evitó despertarse al sentir que su prometida se movía.

-Estás bien? Necesitas algo, Sheryl?-preguntaba, aún medio dormido.

-No realmente, Hime...-contestaba, con la respiración agitada, cosa que llamó la atención de su amado. Sin embargo, fue lo siguiente lo que realmente le quitó la última pizca de sueño que pudiera haber quedado en él. -TU hija quiere nacer...-

Como si hubiera sido tocado por un rayo, Alto se incorporó rápidamente, viéndola con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. -Pero si... si se supone que llegaría en tres semanas.-

-No discutas conmigo en este momento, Saotome Alto! Sé lo que te digo!-gritaba ella, ya que estaba tratando de resistir a otra contracción.

Sin perder más tiempo, el piloto se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, haciendo reír a la Yousei en el proceso, para luego dirigirse a la clínica. Sheryl resistía, mientras rogaba a Lilith y a su madre que la protegieran, puesto que sentía que moriría del dolor.

-Quieres que llame a Grace-sama?-la voz de Alto la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Tú encárgate de conducir, yo la llamo.-fue lo único que atinó a decir en un tono bastante seco. Tomaba su teléfono y buscaba el de su manager entre los números de discado rápido.

_-Sheryl? Está todo bien? La bebé está por nacer?-_la cyborg preguntaba, por la hora en que su artista e hija adoptiva llamaba.

-Sí, Grace... Alto me está llevando al hospital...-la Yousei decía, agitada, algo atemorizada pero ante todo emocionada. -Te veo allá.-no esperó una respuesta por parte de su manager y cortó la llamada.

Debido al profundo dolor, emoción y falta de sueño, no fue capaz de pensar en la fecha en la que su hija nacería. Después de once horas y media de profundo dolor, Sheryl y Alto recibieron a su pequeña niña.

-Dios...-suspiraba la Yousei. -Es perfecta, ¿no crees?-veía a su prometido, quien no encontraba palabras para definir sus sentimientos en ese instante.

-Es idéntica a ti...-sonreía al ver a la pequeña mover sus brazos. -Tiene tus ojos, tu nariz y...-pero antes de dejarlo seguir, Sheryl lo interrumpió sellando sus labios en un dulce y gentil beso.

La pequeña era una versión en miniatura de su madre, aunque su cabello era azul como el de su padre y tenía aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos color zafiro que Alto tanto amaba de su prometida.

Grace admiraba la bella escena que hacía la pequeña familia con una sonrisa, cuando decidió entrar. -Es preciosa, Sheryl. Felicidades.-se dirigía a abrazar a su niña.

-Gracias, Grace...-sonreía la idol. -Quién lo diría? Ya eres abuela...-reía un poco ante lo dicho.

La manager asentía y cargaba a la pequeña, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Era en momentos como esos en los que estaba orgullosa de Sheryl, de todo lo que había logrado y sobre todo, de haberla tomado como su protegida. Después de todo, era gracias a ella que podía tener una familia que la llenara de preciados recuerdos y felicidad.

-Por cierto, Sheryl, ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?-preguntaba, mientras mecía suavemente a la niña. La rubia negaba con la cabeza. -El cumpleaños de Lilith.-

Eso la hizo sonreír, comprendiendo que era por eso que su amiga estaba tan presente en todos sus pensamientos. De verdad ella tenía cuatro grandiosos ángeles guardianes, ya que contaba a Miyo-sama, la madre de su amado piloto.

_"Debes cuidar a tu ahijada en cada paso que dé, Lilith. Tendrá mucho de tu personalidad después de todo..."_

-Ya han pensado en un nombre para ella?-preguntaba Grace, dándole la bebé a Sheryl.

-Bueno, a Alto y a mí nos gustó Shion como nombre...-respondía Sheryl, besando la frente de su pequeña.

-No crees que Lilith sería un buen nombre para ella?-el piloto sugería a su prometida.

-Shion Lilith Saotome...-repetía el hada. -Me gusta cómo suena.-sonreía.

Uno de los invitados menos esperados por parte de Alto hacía acto de presencia con un ramo de rosas rosadas para Sheryl y un oso de peluche blanco, celeste y rosa para la recién nacida.

-Felicidades Alto-san, Sheryl-san...-ambos veían a nadie más que Yasaburo Saotome entrar a la habitación.

-Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Nii-san.-el piloto sonreía a su hermano, quien abrazaba a Sheryl, entregándole el ramo de flores y colocando el peluche en la silla cerca de la cama.

-Cómo se llama la pequeña?-preguntaba el actor.

-Tu _sobrina-ahijada_.-corrigió Alto. -Se llama Shion Lilith Saotome.-

-Lilith?-el castaño sonreía al oír aquel nombre que tantos recuerdos le despertaba.

-En honor a la amiga de Sheryl, Lilith Amagi.-el piloto respondía. -Tu único amor hasta el momento...-

Yasaburo reía suavemente para luego asentir ante lo dicho por su hermano menor. -Si no se hubiera ido, estoy seguro que sería mi esposa.-

-No habría duda de eso, Yasaburo.-era el turno de Sheryl para hablar. -Ella también estaba enamorada de ti.-

Finalmente Sheryl se sentía completa, con la familia que tanto había deseado junto a su amado piloto, teniendo siempre presente el recuerdo de sus padres y mejor amiga, además de una madre como Grace O'Connor, quien no temía volverla a encaminar cuando se equivocara.

-Bienvenida, mi pequeña hadita azul...-volvía a besar en la frente a su pequeña.

_**A/N: Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar esta historia pero debido a estudio, prácticas y falta de inspiración, no podía actualizarla antes. Espero que hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. **_


End file.
